High School Never Ends 2
by secret354
Summary: The sequel to high school never ends. Review please.
1. Summer's Ending

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon. Suprise suprise.

"Davis please just serve the ball!" Tk yelled impatiently from the other side of the volleyball net. The group had taken a day to have a beach outing to celebrate Tai, Sora, and Matt's last week in Odaiba before they had to set off to college.

"Wait! I'm waiting until the wind is just right." Davis yelled back.

Mimi and Sora were tanning in the sand while most the boys and Kari and Yolie were playing volleyball. Tai, Davis, and Matt were on one team and Kari, Tk, and Yolie were on another. Izzy was on his computer much to Mimi's dismay.

"Davis look we don't care if you don't get it over the net, just _please_ hit the damn volleyball!" Tai said clearly annoyed. Davis may have been a great soccer player but volleyball was definetly not his art.

"Fine." The younger Tai look alike said hitting the ball. It didn't go over the net. Instead it went to the right over by a group of people.

Matt threw his arms up in the air and declared he gave up.

"I'll go get it." Yolie said giving Davis a death glare.

"It's not my fault!" Davis said like it was their fault for making him hit it.

"Yeah right." Yolie muttered as she walked towards the group of people. "I'm really sorry." She said as she walked up to a boy with dark blue hair. He and his friends were standing around playing soccer.

The boy turned and picked up the ball handing it to her. "It's okay, that was some serve." He said amused seeing how far off the ball went from the actual net.

"Oh I didn't hit it!" Yolie said quickly. "The boy with the funny looking goggles did...well the younger looking one, oddly enough two of them are wearing goggles."

The boy just smirked and shook his head.

"Okay well I should be going thanks and sorry again." Yolie said turning quickly. For some reason the boy was making her feel flustered.

"Wait." He said and Yolie's heart started pounding and her face turned a light shade of pink when she turned around.

"Yes?" She asked trying to sound smooth.

The boy smirked. "You forgot your volleyball."

Yolie felt herself turning redder now as she walked over and took the volleyball from the boy handing it to her. "Thanks" she muttered turning quickly and running back towards her friends. As the boy smiled watching her.

"Ken come on we're playing a game." The boy turned and walked back over to his friends.

...

"What's wrong with your face?" Davis asked a soon as Yolie walked back.

"What do you mean what's wrong with my face?" Yolie yelled.

"It's all red. You burn fast." The boy said with his hands up.

"Oh that." Yolie said quickly. "It's nothing."

"Well Tai's starting up the grill what do you want to eat?" Kari asked changing the subject for Yolie's sake seeing the whole interaction she had just had with the boy.

Yolie smiled gratefully at her. "Uh I'll just have a burger."

"Okay I'll let Tai know." She said skipping off towards her brother. "Yolie wants a burger." She told him.

"Great" Tai said then turned to Izzy. "Hey Izzy will you cook I'm going to go run up and get us some soda's."

"Sure" Izzy said as he closed his computer and headed towards the grill. "Meems want to help me out? You're the best a cooking."

Mimi looked up from her spot where she was tanning. "Sure" She headed over to Izzy. "Flip them every two minutes to keep the sides from burning too much." She told him while opening up a seasoning package. "This is to spice up the steak." She poured it over the steak evenly.

After dinner they sat around a bonfire while Matt played his guitar.

"He should write a song for Kari's friend Jill." Sora said smirking towards Tai.

"Oh yeah a _loovvvee_ song." Tai said smirking towards his girlfriend.

Matt stopped playing. "Both of you shut up. I'm not into Kari's friend."

"She's into you." Kari said shrugging.

Matt's red face was visible in the fire's light. "She is?"

Kari smirked. "I thought you didn't care?"

"He's such a bad liar." Tk said shaking his head pretending to be disappointed in him.

"Whatever you guys just believe what you want to." Matt said acting like he didn't care.

"We will." Tk said smiling as he took a marshmellow off a stick and made it into a smore giving it now Kari. "For you my lady." He said like he was back in the 1500's.

Kari smiled and took it from him. "Thank you."

"We better get going." Tai said standing up and brushing himself off. "I have to finish packing for University before I leave Saturday."

"You haven't started have you?" Sora asked looking up at him.

Tai looked at her for a minute and then spoke. "No" He said honestly. "Ready to go Kari?"

Kari pecked Tk on the cheek before getting up. "Yeah let's go."

"Less than a week until college." Sora said sadly to Tai as he packed up.

"Yup the beginning to the rest of our lives." He said smiling at her.

...

A/n - hey everyone I'm glad to say that I've begun the sequel to High School Never Ends. :D So no cliff hangy chapter but it's just the intro for the summer ending and the new school year beginning. I'd appreciate reviews!


	2. New year, new jobs, new drama

* Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Hello Sophomore year!" Kari said happily walking into school with Tk the following Monday morning. "Here comes my sweet 16th, my permit, and the most importantly my license."

"So should we all stay off the roads?" Tk asked wrapping his arms around the back of his girlfriend teasingly.

"Funny" Kari said smiling at him as Yolie came through the doors.

"I'm a junior my friends. Upper classmen." She smiled like she had entered heaven. "This is going to be the best year of my life."

"What makes you say that?" Tk asked skeptical.

"Simple." Yolie said. "This is the year I find my teenage love romance. Like you two found each other and Mimi and Izzy found each other and Tai and Sora and oh my god I'm definetly getting a boyfriend."

"That's your goal for this year?" Kari asked teasingly.

"Not only that but I'm going to work really hard so I become valedictorian for next year. Oh and I'm going to become popular. This is the beginning of an era." Yolie said smiling to herself.

Kari and Tk just looked at eachother smirking. "Okay then." Kari said shaking her head. "I have to get to class. Geometry is waiting." She kissed Tk and waved to Yolie. "I'll see you after school."

...

"This place is so small..." Tai said looking around his new dorm room with Sora. She had already unpacked and offered to help Tai move in. "I'm going to loose it being stuck in this room with the same person!"

Sora rolled her eyes. "Will you relax, it's not like you're going to be locked up in this room 24/7."

"I don't even know who my roomate is, Sor." Tai sighed. "What if I get stuck with some weird person that like does science experiments in the dorm room and then they blow up everything."

Sora gave him a look. "You're out of your mind there is no way your roomate will be that b..." she stopped short at the sight of a college student walking into the dorm room. But not just any college student...

"Mike..." Sora said completely taken aback.

...

"Hey Izzy!" Mimi said smiling sitting next to her boyfriend at lunch. Some boys that she could easily classify as nerds looked at her and made a face.

"Hey" Izzy said smiling back at her.

"Um..." One of the boys said raising his eyesbrows and continuing the conversation he was having before Mimi came over. "Anyway so I was thinking for the science fair I'd put together a solar operated air conditioner to save money. (A/n - I just made something up lol). I think for sure it's a win."

"Did you see what that guy made last night on 'Science Life'? Now _that_ would win a science fair." Another guys said.

"I remember I made a volcano that erupted in the 7th grade for a science project." Mimi added and the two boys looked at her.

"Wow that's...scientific..." The first one said sarcastically.

Mimi felt embaressed but just shrugged. "My teacher liked it."

"Well the science fair is for people who can come up with something a tad more intelligent." The second boy told her.

"That's means smart people." The first one said like Mimi couldn't comprehend what the other one said.

"Guys" Izzy said looking annoyed at his friends for insulting Mimi.

"No it's okay." Mimi said as the bell rang. "Got to get to class see you later." She rushed off.

...

Kari sat on her bed after school iming Tai. She wanted to hear how college was he wanted her to spend less time with Tk, of course being his overprotective big brother self.

_Tachisayswhoa 4:15:_ **You shud do somethin this year besides hangin around that bf of urs, like cheerleading or something.**

_Lostindaydreams82 4:17: _I like being around Tk! Plus cheerleaders come off stuck up and snobby.

_Tachisayswhoa 4:18: _ **Ya well as ur older bro I think u could use a break from the dude. And Mimi's a cheerleader and u like her.**

_Lostindaydreams82: 4:22: _Yeah I guess you're right not all cheerleaders are like that. But I refuse to be a cheerleader.

_Tachisayswhoa 4:24: _**Whatever****I have bigger probs sis. Guess who my new roomate is?**

_Lostindaydreams82 4:24: _Who?

_Tachisayswhoa 4:27: _**Mike! Sora's ex-bf. U kno the one that got some girl prego? Ya! And guess what else! I have to be nice to the dumby because he's the school's soccer team's co-captain! **

_Lostindaydreams82 4:29: _Are you serious? Ouch. What did Sora say? And how did a freshmen get such a position?

_Tachisayswhoa 4:32: _ **1. yes 2. she was in shock and told me she'd talk to me later 3. he's older he's like a junior in college**

_Lostindaydreams82 4:34: _1. wow 's not good least he's graduating somewhat soon?

_Tachisayswhoa 4:37: _**Ya she's prob all upset and havin old feelings returning and goin 2 dump me. College already sucks.**

_Lostindaydreams82 4:38: _She's not going to dump you and it will get better! I have to go I have to do my homework. Call if you need me. I love you bye!

_Tachisayswhoa 4:39:_ **1. Not it won't. 2. Have fun with that. 3. I will. 4. Bye and love you too.**

Kari turned off her computer feeling sorry for her brother. Nothing could be worse then having your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend as a roomate. Especially when they broke up because he got some other girl pregnent and the ex-girlfriend was still very upset about the whole ordeal.

And she thought she used to have problems.

...

Yolie walked into the mall desperate to find a job. She headed to the food court and stopped at one of the counters. "Hi are you hiring?" She asked a woman probably in her mid-twenty's.

"That depends do you have any references?" the woman asked clearly not in a good mood.

"Well I used to work at my family's convinence store but recently we sold it so my mom could go back to school and my dad could take on his dream of becoming some dude in the business industry...I'm not exactly sure what but he's got a job in it so it's all good." Yolie said clearly nervous.

The woman looked annoyed. "I could care less about your life story. Anyway do you have any experience working in a kitchen."

"No but I'm a really hard worker and know that I could catch on quickly." Yolie said trying to sound professional.

"Look we need someone who knows what their doing..." The woman began but she was interrupted.

"I think we should give her a shot."

Yolie turned to see the blue haired boy from the beach smiling at her.

"I could train her." He said to the women.

The woman looked between the two and sighed. "Fine, but if she messes up it's on you." She walked away.

"You didn't have to do that..." Yolie said to the boy feeling herself blush.

He shrugged. "It's fine." Then he turned to get back to work.

Yolie just shook her head stunned.

...

A/n - not a cliff hanger exciting chapter but no worries I have plans. Oh and nothing against cheerleaders either! I have friends that are them. Anyway thank you guys SO much for all the reviews for chapter one. I have to say it's the most flattering thing for my stories and makes me update quicker. I was able to get the first chapter up so fast because it had already been written out and all I had to do was read it over. Thank you guys again so much!

Reviewers Corner:

Zulema - I know this says continue pronoto so I'm glad you like it but I don't know what the first part says lol. sorry!

JohnP87 - haha I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Angel of Light and Hope - yeah it is. now you know! :D

Aero Angemon - thanks

Dr. William Bell - yes he has! it's Yolie's turn

Elle-L - don't worry they'll be shown. no problem I'm happy to post early when you guys review! Like I said I have stuff already written.

Nightshroud19 - got to love the beach :D Yup Matt will have a storyline in this story

Big big misty fan - yes it has!

Some random person - haha yup I had a writing splurge

Drake-El - I think he's over a year younger than Kari, Tk, Davis, and Ken but I'm not sure

Heyman - Aww I'm glad! Thanks so much!

Klaw117 - Yes I did see it and thank you so much what you said was really nice! Yeah Ken's going to be in this story for Yolie. Uh Jill is Kari's age but goes to Kari's old highschool. So she's about 3 years younger then Matt. More like 2 1/2 though for the obivous age gap reasons but it's not that big of one.

MegumiFire - Thanks! :D

V3Yagami - haha got to love Takari

Zakia - I'm glad you like it!

Koumiloccness - thanks :D


	3. Fake and jealous boyfriends

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Kari guess what!" Yolie ran into the school excitedly jumping up and down. "I got a job."

"Really!" Kari asked happy for her friend. "That's great where?"

"That chicken place in the food court at the mall. You know the one you say smells like fish?" Yolie told her happily.

"Oh yeah...ew but I guess it's still a job."

"Yeah I work Tuesday's, Thursday's, and Saturday's." Yolie told her counting in her head.

"You're going to be exhausted." Kari told her seriously. "A job plus all the work you'll be getting for junior year?"

Yolie shrugged. "I'll manage plus I didn't even tell you the best part."

Kari looked at her questioningly.

"That guy from the beach works there and got me the job!" she shrieked getting stares from people around her.

"Volleyball dude?" Kari asked while taking her math book out of her locker.

"Yeah that's him. Isn't he dreamy?" she asked lying against the locker next to Kari's.

"Uh...sure..." Kari said slowly looking at her friend who was in a daze. She rubbed her forhead and made a pained face.

"What's wrong?" Yolie asked snapping out of her trance to see Kari's facial expression.

"Nothing just another headache." Kari said trying to shake it off.

"You've been getting those alot lately are you alright?"

"Yeah it's probably just stress. You know how much work I'm going to be getting this year. I'm fine no worries." she put on a smile for her friend. "I'm off to math but tell me how your first day of work goes!"

...

"Yamato Ishida?" A man asked and Matt turned around to see someone from his housing building holding out a package.

"Yeah that's me." Matt said.

"This came for you in the mail." The man said handing it to him and then turning away to deliver more mail.

"Thanks" Matt said even though he knew the guy had already walked away. He took the package and opened it up to see a letter on top. He opened it up to read it.

_Matt,_

_Hi! I thought I'd send you a welcome to college package to start off your year. Kari asked Tk and he told me your favorite snacks, you know chips and candy bars that are able to be sent in the mail. I figured you might need some snacks in case you get sick of the cafeteria food and can't afford real food. Not saying you're broke just that from what I've heard people never have money in college. Anyway there's some other stuff included and I hope it all comes in handy. Hope your first week of college is a blast!_

_ Yours truly,_

_ Jill :D_

Matt smiled at how she put a smile face next to her name. She was definetly one of the happiest people he had ever met. After graduation he had gotten to know Jill a little bit. She had been staying at Tai's house for a week and he had used that to his advantage whenever he went to hang out with his big haired friend.

He had also started to like her but refused to admit it to his friends and especiallyTai because of Kari, since Jill was her friend. He went back to his dorm room and sat down at his desk preparing to write her a letter back.

...

"What is this? This is a ridiculous amount of work!" Tai complained sitting at a on campus coffee shop with Sora.

Sora rolled her eyes. "We're in college not elementary school."

"Well I miss elementary school they had snack time!" he made a face at the coffee he was drinking. "And it was good stuff..."

"Oh you poor baby I'll get you a juice pack when I got to the store." She said teasingly. Her smile fell when she saw Mike walk into the coffee shop.

Tai turned around and saw the boy walking over to the counter to order. "We can leave if you want." he said slowly waiting for her reaction.

"No that's silly." She said shaking her head. "We're going to see him around you guys are roomates after all..."

Tai watched her awkwardly.

"Has he mentioned me?" She blurted out of the blue.

Tai shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Uh no well we haven't really talked that much. Just mentioned soccer a few times..."

"I see." She said while looking out the window. "I have class I'll talk to you later." She added quickly getting up and leaving without a second glance.

Tai sat up and looked at the door she had run so fast out of. He felt his heart sink at the realization that she wasn't over Mike.

...

Yolie smiled when she saw the boy working behind the counter. She rushed over to get started right away. To her dismay the mean lady from before was the one showing her what to do.

Yolie stood by the cash register taking orders for the customers. Ken came over after about an hour.

"Do you like the job?" He asked sweetly.

Yolie felt herself blush. "Yeah it's great thanks for helping me get it."

He shrugged. "No problem you looked like you really wanted it."

She smiled until she heard a voice.

"Hey Kenny ready to go?" A pretty girl with deep brown hair and maroon highlights said.

Ken looked up. "Yeah."

Yolie felt her face fall and her heart sink. Maybe she wasn't what she thought she was though...

"Oh this is my girlfriend Megan." He told her.

Okay she was what she thought she was. "Nice to meet you..." Yolie told her awkwardly.

"Yo Yolie I'll have..." Yolie looked up to see Davis walking towards her with Tk.

"Ken this is my boyfriend Davis." She said quickly without thinking.

Tk spit out the soda he was drinking and Davis gave her a look. "Wha..." he began but Yolie interrupted fast.

"Davey I'll be off work later I told you that." Yolie said giving him a look that he better shut up.

Ken gave her a look remembering how she was yelling about Davis on the beach that day. He shook it off. "I'll see you later." he told her grabbing his stuff and walking off with Megan.

Davis looked at her. "I wanted fried chicken not a girlfriend."

"Just shut up I panicked okay!" Yolie said. "I can't believe he has a girlfriend."

"I can't believe you told him _I _was your boyfriend..."

...

A/n - hope you like. Please review. :D

Reviewers Corner:

Angel of hope and light - hmm drama, romance, theres a summary in my pro :D

Bernkastelmiraclewitch - lol don't worry they are a coupling in this story even after this chapter

Nighshroud19 - yup matt gets his own storyline! lol and why would I take it easy?

AeroAngemon - poor Mimi, Tai and Sora. and thanks!

Elle-L - aww thank you!

JohnP87 - wow thank you so much!

Koumiloccness - I will!

Dr. William Bell - thanks! :D

Klaw117 - thank you and yup plots are forming

Kingofconvenience - haha I'm glad I gave you an idea. And I'm glad you liked the first hope you'll enjoy this one too.


	4. Life's never as easy as it seems

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"NO!" Davis said stubbornly the next day at lunch. Tk and Kari watched silently as Yolie begged for Davis to play along with the fake boyfriend act.

"Please Davis I feel totally humiliated. I thought he got me the job because he thought I was cute or something. He must have just felt sorry for me and I don't want to look like some desperate girl!" The girl begged.

"I'm a sophomore! The girls are going to be all over me! I can't be tied down with a fake girlfriend." Davis argued back.

"Well you don't have to pretend at school just show up at my work every so often. It will be extremely simple. Just walk in be like 'hey babe' or something and then go back to being a player at school." Yolie said still pleading.

"I think you should help her out Davis. She looked pretty embaressed at the mall in front of that dude." Tk said shrugging.

Yolie nodded. "Yes I was really humiliated!"

Davis squinted his eyes. "What's in it for me?"

Yolie thought about it for a moment. "I'll do all your math homework. You're always saying how bad you are at that subject and you have to maintain a C for soccer." she smirked knowing he'd go for it.

"Fine." Davis said slowly. "But I still get to date other girls."

"Fine." Yolie said nodding.

Kari shook her head. "This is SOOO going to backfire."

"Eat your lunch." Yolie said glaring looking at Kari's full plate. "Wait _why_ aren't you eating your lunch? It's your favorite."

Kari shrugged. "I'm just not that hungry." She looked over towards Tk's books. "Can I borrow your history book mine's in my locker and I have history next."

"Sure" he said not giving it a second thought.

"Why did you leave it in your locker?" Yolie asked still supsicious.

Kari shrugged. "My back hurts so I didn't want to carry all the books."

Yolie looked at her concerned.

"What?" Kari asked. "I lifted alot helping Tai pack for college."

The boys continued their discussion on last nights baseball game but Yolie stared at her friend knowing something was wrong.

...

"Izzy!" Mimi said heading to his locker after the last bell rang. "Want to go get some ice cream? Double choclate moose on me." She smiled up at him.

He smiled sadly at her. "Sorry Meems I have a computer club meeting today. Another day."

"Yeah" Mimi said disappointed. "Well what if we saw a movie Friday? I really want to see that one with..."

Izzy cut her off. "Sorry Friday I'm working with Rick on the science fair project."

"Oh..." Mimi said looking at the floor. "You're so busy."

"Well I have to fill everything up for my college applications. Clubs look good and so wouldn't a first place science project." he saw her sad expression and lifted her chin with his hand. "We'll hang out soon okay Meems?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Great I'll see you later." he said taking off as she sadly watched him leave.

...

Jill smiled as she saw the letter addressed for her in the mail. Matt was the only person she actually sent letters to. She found it cute and romantic. Kari and the rest of her friends she just emailed.

She opened up the letter feeling her heart race.

_Jill,_

_Thanks for the college warming box. It was great and everything was really sweet and helpful. Listen I'm coming home in two weeks for the weekend. You should come by my home town and chill out with all of us. I'll have Tk throw a party. See you there :D._

_-Matt_

Jill smiled and was happy no one was around to see her blush.

...

Tai sat on his bed in his dorm room. Luckily Mike was off somewhere and he didn't have to deal with him. He was so confused with this whole situation with Sora. He had decided Matt might be able to help.

_Tachisayswhoa 5:18: _**What do I do? I'm pretty sure she still likes him.**

_Immarockstar90 5:23: _ Even if she does she loooooves you dude.

_Tachisayswhoa 5:25: _**What if that's not enough?**

_Immarockstar90 5:25: _ Meaning?

_Tachisayswhoa 5:28: _**Idk I just need time to think. Maybe she'll just get used him being here and drop these feelings.**

_Immarockstar90 5:30: _Somehow I don't think you believe that.

_Tachisayswhoa 5:31: _**Because I don't.**

...

"Mike?" Sora said standing behind the boy at the same coffee shop she had been in with Tai the day before.

"Hey Sor, I've been meaning to talk to you." he said sweetly.

She shrugged. "Now's a better time then ever."

...

"I'm so confused this math makes no sense Kari." Tk said sitting on the couch of Kari's living room scratching his head while looking at his math book.

"It's a proof...I'm pretty sure they were designed NOT to make sense." She said laughing.

"I'm never going to need this crap." he said taking a deep breath like he was giving up. "Ever."

"Sure you will. You need it now in order to pass the tenth grade." Kari said while she wrote some answers down on her own math homework. Then she got up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. "You want something to eat or drink?"

"Yeah I'll have some cola. I'll need the caffine if I'm going to be up all night doing homework." Tk groaned erasing his paper so hard he put a hole in it as Kari came back with his drink and some water for herself.

"Why don't we take a break." She said looking at the frusturated boy staring at his ripped piece of paper.

"Okay what do you want to do?" he asked happily shoving his book to the floor.

She shrugged. "We could play Wii. I still have to prove to you that I can now kick your but in baseball."

Tk smirked and shook his head. "Kari, Kari, Kari I'd hate to break your heart but that's just not possible."

"Yeah we'll see." she said getting up and heading towards the TV but stopping at the sudden rush of dizziness that swept over her.

"Kari? You okay?" Tk asked getting up and rushing over to her quickly seeing her facial expression.

"Yeah I'm fine..." she said trying to shake it off. She grabbed the controller and handed it to him. "You going to loose to me or what?" she plastered a smile on her face.

He smiled slightly but the edge of concern didn't leave his face. "Yeah..."

"I'm fine." she said still smiling but in her head she knew she was lying.

...

A/n - Troubles coming as usual lol. Thanks for reviewing and please continue to!

Reviewers Corner:

Klaw117 - haha I'm glad you like. Yes poor Davis is getting dragged down into things he didn't expect.

JohnP87 - yup Sora's conflicted and Davis is screwed lol. thank you!

Heyman - haha glad you liked it.

Bigbigmistyfan - haha I'm glad.

Nightshroud19 - lol. yes but of course there will be twists to MattxJill as for everyone haha. Of course there's a story behind Kari's headaches. Got to have her some angst.

Koumiloccness - great can't wait to read it. and of course koumi4ever :D

Dr. William Bell - I know Sora..sora.. thanks!

AeroAngemon - haha I couldn't make it easy

Bernkastelmiraclewitch - haha I love Kenyako too :D

Thanks guys!


	5. Confusion

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Thanks for coming home to visit." Mimi said lying on her bed staring at the ceiling as Sora sat on her futon with some college books in her arms.

The last week and a half had been extremely awkward for both Tai and Sora and Mimi and Izzy. Sora hadn't spoken to Tai too much, she kept telling herself that he was busy with soccer. Mimi where as was having issues just finding time to spend with Izzy. He was always so busy adding things to his college applications.

"Don't worry I needed a break from college anyway." Sora said looking at a book and then typing something up onto the computer. "It's been like what two weeks and I'm already having problems?"

Mimi sat up. "So what exactly did you and Mike say to each other?"

Sora pushed away her laptop and books. She moved her legs up off the floor and wrapped her arms around them, putting her faced on her knees as she stared at the floor. "I don't know. He apologized for everything that happened and told me Morgan was the biggest mistake he's ever made."

Mimi studied her. "Do you believe him?"

"Sort of..." she saw Mimi close her eyes and sigh. "Mimi we really loved each other before Morgan came along and he had never cheated on me before her."

"And what about Tai, Sora? You love him. You told me so what happened?"

"Mike and I have alot of history. I don't know just seeing him brought up all of these old feelings and..." she shrugged. "I still love him."

"Do you still love Tai?"

"Yes"

"Then what are you going to do?" Mimi asked her seriously.

The girl shrugged. "I just need time to think. But enough about me, you said you and Izzy are having problems."

Mimi looked towards the window. "Not exactly problems it's just...he's going places you know? What's going to happen to us when I go off to college as does he? He's going to go to some fancy IV league school and I'll be stuck in another world."

"Another world? Mimi you're not stupid."

"No I'm just not Izzy smart. Do you ever think maybe he just deserves a girl...more like him." she asked sadly.

"Meaning...?"

"Someone who's going places in life. Will end up in some serious political career and will understand what the hecks going on in his." she shrugged. "Not someone who dreams of owning her own resturaunt and guest starring on Oprah."

"Mimi what happened to make you feel this way?" her friend asked sweetly.

"His friends...I try to interact with them and they look at me like I'm stupid."

"But Izzy doesn't feel or treat you like that." Sora said smiling. "He likes the way you are, Mimi."

Mimi nodded. "Yeah...I guess I'll just try to ignore the comments but still...it's hard to ignore the 'what's the next president doing with the next girl on one of those superfacial MTV shows?' " she sighed.

...

"You look like you could use a break." Ken smirked at Yolie who had hot sauce down her shirt from an incident with buffalo chicken.

"I could also use the money." she said clearly tired.

"You're boyfriend must hate that you work so much." he said standing there looking at her. The food court wasn't very busy so he seemed to be taking a break.

"Trust me he survives..." Yolie said thinking about how Davis could really care less how much she worked. "Well I'm sure it bugs your girlfriend." she hated how it felt to say that he had a girlfriend.

Ken shrugged. "She's cool with it since the money often gets spent on her."

'Stupid idotic chick...' Was the only thing that went through Yolie's jealous mind. "Oh" Was the real word that came out of her mouth.

"Well I'm sure Davis spends tons of money on you." Ken said cheerfully.

'Oh please he still hasn't paid me back the $1.25 I lent him for lunch last year.' Yolie thought but just smiled. "Oh yeah he's great."

"Hey you know I was thinking what do you think of double dating?" Ken asked.

Yolie felt her heart stop. 'Please don't ask, please don't ask'. She held her breath. "Uh it's fun, why?"

"Well I was wondering..." he began.

'Don't ask, don't ask'.

"Would you like to double with me and Megan?"

'Damn it he asked.'

"I..." Yolie started feeling completly awkward.

"Well the thing is I one four concert tickets for next weekend and Megan and I don't have any mutal friends in a relationship. I thought it would be cool if you and Davis came with us. Plus it's free." he smiled and she melted.

"Sure we'd love to go." she said staring into his eyes longer than she should have. She turned away quickly. "I'll tell Davis."

"Cool." he said nodding and turning away.

"Crap!" she whispered to her self mentally smacking herself in the head.

...

Kari stood in her room staring at her arm in the mirror. Her eyes were filled with fear as she stared at the yellowish/orangish color part of her arm had turned.

"Kari, dinner!" she heard her mother scream.

"Coming!" she said but continue to stare at her arm. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered seriously afraid.

...

A/n - Kari's problems are getting worse and Sora's confused! Anyway continue to review :D. Oh and I don't own Oprah or MTV...not sure if I have to disclaim that because I used her name lol. Sorry for the short chap. I'll try to make the next longer.

Reviewers Corner:

Elle - L - haha don't plans like that always? I thought it'd be fun to give Davis a little story. Lot's of people have different theories about Kari. I think this chap. discludes some :D.

JadeBrycin2116 - I don't think it is what you're thinking lol. Yeah Sora..Sora...Sora (shakes head). Glad you like it!

NightShroud19 - You'll have to wait and see what's wrong with her :p. Yeah no MattxJill in this chap but there's something in the next one that will lead to more of their story. Haha and it took me forever to think of some IM names except for Tai's for some reason lol.

MegumiFire - no problem. And Tai give up? Nah.

Dr. William Bell - Thanks. And I know oh Sora...

JohnP87 - haha got to love Davis. thanks you :D

Koumiloccness - thanks!

Angeloflightandhope - yeah that's what I like about writing this story because I'm in highschool.

AeroAngemon - lol I love to hear what people think is going to happen but I'm not going to spoil anything. Thanks!

Bernkastelmiraclewitch - She is extremely skinny but I'm not telling what's wrong. Sorry :p.

Thank you reviewers you guys are the best and make me update quicker!


	6. Breaking up is hard to do

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"I have to WHAT!" Davis screamed down the whole hallway and many turned to stare at the group of four.

"Why didn't you just tell him you were busy?" Kari asked her friend.

"Because he looked at me with those deep dark eyes and I melted." she said dreamily.

Tk glanced at Kari who shrugged.

"He has a girlfriend! You two aren't going to go out." Davis said rudely.

"Davis..." Tk said not wanting anyone to get upset.

"It's a free concert you will survive." Yolie said rolling her eyes. "Why can't you be a good boyfriend like Ken?"

"Because I'm NOT your boyfriend!" Davis said waving his hand in her face. "Hello this was not part of the deal."

Yolie rolled her eyes again. "I'll do your English report that Kari told me about."

Davis stopped and thought about it. "Okay but it better be an A."

"Fine..." Yolie said she turned and looked at Kari changing the subject. "Why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt it's like seventy degrees out."

Kari held her arm and shrugged. "It's the only thing that was clean."

"Right..." Yolie said watching the girl suspiciously. "I'll see you later." she turned and headed off to class.

Davis stomped off after muttering something about Yolie being stupid.

"Are you okay?" Tk asked turning towards her after they had left. "You're acting so strange lately."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kari asked snapping.

"Kari!" Tk said shocked.

Kari's face turned red. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I usually don't snap like that." she turned to get to class but he held onto her arm.

"Kari talk to me." he said desperatly. "What's wrong."

Kari looked up at him desperatly. She truly had no idea what to say. "I don't know." she shook her head. "I'll see you after class." she turned leaving the boy in confusion.

...

"Izzy" Mimi said running over to her boyfriend after school.

"Hey" he said smiling. "Listen I know we were going to hang out today but something came up."

"Oh..." she said looking down.

"Don't worry I'm sure the mall is still open." One of Izzy's friends said making fun of her.

"Guys stop." Izzy said turning towards them and then back towards her. "Sorry but we'll find time to hang out."

"Will we?" Mimi asked looking up at him. He gave her a confused look. She sighed. "Never mind." And turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Izzy said leaving his friends to catch up to her. "What's the matter?"

She turned and gave him a look. "Are you serious? What's the matter? Izzy you never have time for me anymore!"

"Mimi we're seniors I'm busy! I'm sorry but I have to..."

"I know, I know..." she cut him off. "You have to fill up your stupid college applications."

"Is that a problem?" he asked getting annoyed.

"Well it's starting to be. It's become your life Izzy and nothing else seems to matter anymore. Including me..." she looked at him teary eyed. "Where's this going?"

"Where's what going?"

"Me, you, this relationship. You're going to some IV league college and I'm not. Maybe it's time we cut our loses now." she couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth but they did.

Izzy looked at her frozen and hurt. "Are we breaking up?" he asked slowly his heart beating out of his chest.

"I guess we are..." she whispered hearing her own voice crack. "We're just going seperate ways anyway. It's time." she turned to walk away and hide her tears. "Goodbye Izzy."

Izzy stared speechless as she walked away. He felt like park of him had just disappeared and was replaced with a huge void.

...

Jill threw her backpack on the couch and headed up to her room. She opened her door to see her mother standing there with letters in her hand and looking mad.

"Jillian who is Matt?" her mother asked shaking her head.

Jill looked at her nervously. "Mom he's just a guy I know."

"How old is he?"

"Well he's 18...but really I'm going to be 16 really soon so it's not that big of a difference." she told her mother trying to convince her.

"18? Is he in college? What is he studying?" Her mother looked horrified at her daughter.

"Yes he's in college. He's Kari's older brothers friend! He's a good guy...and well he's studying music...don't give me that look he's really good he could go somewhere!"

"A musician? They don't make a good amount of money Jillian!" her mother said shaking her head. "What's next does he come from a poor family?"

"No middle class!"

"That's poor! He is out of our class! This is not happening Jillian. You are not seeing or speaking to this boy." her mother ripped up the letters right in front of her. "From now on I'm monitoring your mail, phone calls, and all internet access to who you're speaking to. I will not have my daughter dating a middle class rockstar wanna be."

"You can't tell me who I can be friends with!"

"As long as you live in this house I can!"

"What is your problem?" Jill yelled clearly getting uspet. "He's a nice guy!"

"You know you your father and I feel about you dating. They can only be family friends or boys we aprove of. Certainly not this musician boy who's not even your age!" her mother said.

"We aren't even dating we're just friends!"

"Friends?" she looked at the ripped letters. "Yeah, alright. Well it doesn't matter anyway because you're never speaking to him again."

"You can't do this!"

"As long as you live under my roof I can!" she screamed slamming the door as she left the room.

...

Sora knocked on the door of Tai's dormroom of course with her luck it wasn't Tai that answered. "Oh sorry I guess Tai's not here..." she said getting ready to turn away from Mike.

"Have you given anymore thought into forgiving me?" He asked stopping her in her tracks.

Sora turned and sighed. "Mike you broke my heart and have a kid now. Plus I love Tai."

"But you still love me." The boy said walking towards her. "I'm sorry about everything. The cheating and the child. Please forgive me Sora." He walked closer to the girl making her feel lightheaded.

"Mike..." She shook her head. "I'm with Tai..."

"Maybe this will change your mind..." He leaned in and kissed her and then pulled away leaving her stunned.

"Thanks alot, Sora." Were the words that snapped her out of her trance. She turned to see a heartbroken bigged haired eighteen year old boy. His eyes were teary and he didn't even try to stop the tear that fell down his face.

"Tai..." Sora started as she turned around but the boy just turned to walk away. "No Tai don't leave!"

He stopped and turned around to face her. "You clearly need some time to think." His voice was shaky and hurt. "But I'm not going to stand around here waiting for you to choose me when it's clear I'm not the one you want."

"That's not true, Tai." Sora said seriously.

"Well then figure it out, but I'm not waiting forever." Tai said turning around and leaving.

...

A/n - I know I know I'm horrible. I broke up Mimi and Izzy and Tai and Sora are having serious problems all in one chapter...but don't worry they're still the couples for this story. They just need a bit of normal problems :p. Anyway hope you enjoy. Review please :D.

Reviewers Corner:

AeroAngemon - haha I bet it did until this chapter where I broke Izzy and Mimi up for the time being. But yes as you can see there is a love triangle between Sora/Tai/Mike.

JadeBrycin2116 - lol that's because I had to do research just to give her this storyline. Glad you liked it :D.

Koumiloccness - thanks. Koumi love always no worries even after this chap. :p

Angeloflightandhope - I've had enough highschool drama to last a lifetime but I still have two years left lol.

Klaw117 - no worries. haha poor Kari. glad you like :D

Dracula-key - no problems glad you like it now!

JohnP87 - yes they are made for each (ignores 02 ending lol) thanks!

Bernkastelmiraclewitch - I love Yolie lol.

Thank you all! You guys are the best!


	7. Before the Date

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Mimi had herself stuffed up in her room. Normally she would care that she was home on a Friday night but not anymore. Her heart was aching and her eyes were puffy and red. She had been crying all afternoon despite the fact that she had broken up with Izzy a couple days ago. The pain just didn't seem to be easing away.

She never wanted to break up with him, the words just spit out of her mouth in anger. She regretted instantly but she also knew they were going to break up eventually. She ended it quicker than it would have happened before. Who knows maybe she eased the pain?

She instantly picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number.

"Sora?" She said sniffling as soon as she heard the recieving end pick up.

_"Hey Mimi what's wrong?"_ Her friend also having a sad tone to her voice.

Mimi was too upset to noticed and just burst out into tears. "I broke up with Izzy."

_"What!"_ Sora's voice was full of clear shock.

"I just got so mad that he kept ditching me and then I kept thinking that we weren't going to be together after high school anyway so it would be best to end things now but now I regret it." She cried not taking a breath between words.

_"Mimi, calm down. Listen to me. Maybe you're wrong about you and Izzy not lasting after highschool. Talk to him about it. You guys can get back together and..."_

"After I made that huge scene about it! I can't Sora. It's over...I guess I'll just have to move on."

_"That's not what you really want, sweetie."_

"Life doesn't always give us what we want. Anyway cheer me up and tell me about how Tai took you in his arms and told you he wouldn't let Mike steal you away from him." She giggled at her imagination of Tai and Sora's perfect relationship.

_"..."_

"Sora?" Mimi said noticing her silence.

_"Mike kissed me. In front of Tai."_

"What? Oh my god and you let me talk for that long! What happened? What did Tai say? What did you say?" Mimi started screaming out a bunch of questions.

_"He said 'Thanks alot Sora' and then left. I ran after him but he was gone. The dude is a fast runner due to soccer after all. It happened a couple of days ago and I haven't seen him since. He won't answer my texts or calls and I can't go to his dorm because that's where Mike is."_ Sora explained.

"Well how do you feel about the whole thing? How was kissing Mike again?"

_"Honestly? Nothing. There was nothing there at all. Maybe I don't still love him... I don't know I'm just so confused. All I know is the look on Tai's face destroyed me. Completely."_

"I think we need time away from the real world, Sora." Mimi said sighing as she laid back on her bed with the phone up to her ear. "Road trip or something."

_"You know what? You're so right. Next weekend you, me, and the October Festival on Laiana Island."_

"Seriously? What about school?"

_"Ehh whatever I'll miss some classes Friday. I'll do all my work for that week early. We'll leave early Friday morning and stay 'till Sunday afternoon. Just ditch school next Friday."_

Mimi thought about it for a minute and then realized how much she really did need to get away. "Okay. Yeah let's go, I need a break, maybe I can find some guys on the beach to get my mind off Izzy."

_"And I need to get away from this soap oprea I'm living in. Plus I could use some girl time."_

"Great! I can't wait. Thanks Sora I really needed some cheering up. It's nice to have a real best friend."

Sora smiled through the phone. _"Anytime Mimi just remember I'm always here for you. Now I have an essay to finish if we're hitting the beach next weekend. Night!"_

"Night." Mimi said feeling better but still thinking of him.

...

"Do I look okay?" Yolie asked standing in front of the mirror in Kari's living room. Tk was sitting on the couch waiting for the purple haired girl to leave so he could hang out with Kari.

"Yup your beautiful." Kari said looking at her friend from the couch next to Tk.

"Good I want Ken to notice." She said smiling at the new shirt she had bought for the occasion.

Tk looked up. "You do realize you're going on this date with _Davis_ not Ken don't you?"

Kari giggled. "Don't burst her bubble, Tk."

"Well in my imagination I am going with Ken and Davis is going with that stupid girl what's her name...?"

"Megan?" Kari said looking up at her friend like she was going to laugh.

"Oh yeah her. Well that's what I'm going to tell myself in my head." Yolie said double checking her hair one more time.

"Well make sure to remember that Davis is your 'boyfriend' not Ken. You don't want to end up saying "I love you" to the wrong guy." Tk said jokingly as he put his arm around Kari and used his other hand to change the channel on the TV.

"I won't." Yolie said as she rolled her eyes. The doorbell rang and she jumped to go get it. "Hey Davis, are you ready? We have to make Ken so jealous!"

Davis looked at his two friends who had looked up at them trying not to laugh. "Help?" He asked.

"You're on your own dude." Tk said smirking. "You got yourself into this, you're the one who wanted the fried chicken."

"Haha." Davis said.

"Okay ready to go? Wish me luck Kari!" Yolie said dragging Davis out the door.

"Good luck!" Kari said laughing.

"How do you think this one is going to turn out?" Tk asked once the two had left.

Kari thought about it. "Let's see. Davis is going to see some pretty girl and start flirting with her. Ken's going to notice and ask Yolie what's up with Davis. Yolie will go find Davis. And well let's just say we'll never see Davis again."

Tk laughed. "That sounds about right. So what do you want to do?"

Kari shrugged. "We could..." She stopped and got up quickly running to the bathroom.

"Kari! Kari what's wrong!" Tk said panicing at the way she ran into the bathroom. He stood outside the closed door listening to her throwing up. "Kari!"

"I'm fine..." Kari said as she looked down into the toliet where she had just puked feeling more scared at what she saw then she was at any of the other things that had gone wrong. Blood.

...

A/n - I wanted more friendship in the story then just drama aka Mimi and Sora's part right now. Not much in this chap. because its mostly in the next. It's kind of like a short part 1. I couldn't fit the date and this all in one chapter because the next chapter is longer. It's already written but I'll through it up in a day or two. Review!

Reviewers Corner:

Ally - haha I'm glad you like it. And no hating Mike doesn't offend me he's the angst after all lol.

Elle-L - yeah I'm not sure the exact chapter where what's wrong with Kari will come out. I'm working on it :P. The dates next chapter and has already been written out.

Angeloflightandhope - breaking up is hard :C but this is still a koumi loving story lol

JohnP87 - Mike is stupid and thanks!

Dracula-key - I know drama drama drama...sigh

AeroAngemon - What's the fun if she listens to them? lol

JadeBrycin2116 - They really are! lol. I know poor Koumi.

Dr. William Bell - They'll come to their senses lol.

Heyman - Well I know the song "High School Never Ends" but it was kind of a combination that made me write this story. There's always so much drama in my highschool it's ridiculous. People are mean and it's like never ending so I just decided to write a story on what it's like to be in high school. Just an idea that popped into my head one day I guess lol.

MegumiFire - Of course he is lol.

Klaw117 - Of course it's not the end of them. No worries it's still Koumi as a couple in the story :D. I know I'm not 'rich' but I know people who are and sometimes stuff is just so stupid that they say, not all rich people but of course there's a group of them that are. Glad you like it.

Nightshroud19 - Lol ik what you mean. I know people who have gone off to study music and stuff and some people don't like it but they don't realize that there are many careers in the music industry. Wasn't to insult anyone though lol, I personally believe to go for whatever you want to be in life. Everyones confused about Kari lol.

Thanks you guys!


	8. Date Night

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon. Never have. Never will.

"Kari I really think you should see a doctor I'm becoming extremely worried." Tk said as the girl sat down on the couch like nothing happened after she puked.

"Tk I'm fine it was probably just my mothers cooking." Kari said failing to mention the fact that her vomit had blood in it.

"You're lying..." He said giving her a look.

"You're worrying too much. Come on now let's just watch a movie." She said motioning for the boy to come sit next to her.

He did but the upset look on his face didn't fade. "Listen Kari. I _really _care about you. Please talk to me."

Kari couldn't help but smile weakly. Sure her and Tk hadn't said the phrase "I Love You" to each other yet but she knew she was falling for him, harder everyday. She thought she might even be falling in love with him. "I'll be okay. I've just got a bug." The she curled up next to him as her wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on him and closed her eyes truly scared, but he always seemed to make her feel safe.

...

_Hey Jill,_

_You never wrote me back so I was getting kind of worried. I guess the party is off this weekend for us to hang out at. Tk said it was a bad time anyway. Maybe soon I'll be able to come visit though? I'd like to see you. My last letter must have gotten lost in the mail so again thanks for the college warming box. It meant alot. See you soon hopefully._

_-Matt_

Matt signed the letter and handed it to the mailman just as he saw one of his friends walking in. "Izzy?" Matt said in shock to see the red headed boy looking down.

"I'm having a delima." The boy said sadly as he slouched down on one of the couches in the lounge room.

"What's up?" Matt asked.

"Mimi dumped me."

...

"Hey Ken!" Yolie said giddy as she grabbed Davis' arm and dragged him over to Ken and Megan. "It's so great to see you...guys." She said adding the last part for show. "You remember my boyfriend Davis."

"Hey Davis." Ken said sticking on his hand to shake and instead Davis high fived it, well more like side fived. Ken looked at him oddly and Yolie felt annoyed with the goggle head already.

"So Ken where are our seats?" Yolie asked wanting to change the subject.

"Oh they're in area 2. They're awesome seats but the concert doesn't start for another two hours so you guys want to get some food?" He asked politly.

"Sure!" Davis said showing excitement for the first time that night.

Once they were all seated in a nearby Megan started to speak.

"So Yolie where do you go to school?" She asked sweetly and Yolie was annoyed that she was a nice person.

"Well Davis and I go to Odaiba High School." Yolie said trying to be as nice as she could even though she was jealous.

"Oh yeah I heard of that school. That's the one that made the news last year about a girl overdosing in the girls bathroom." Megan said now speaking to Ken.

"Oh yeah that's our friend Mimi." Davis said grabbing a roll and throwing a slab of butter on it.

"Oh..." Megan said glancing a 'oh my god' look at Ken. "I'm glad she's alright."

"Yeah we are too." Yolie said awkwardly.

"Oh I heard something about that school last year too. Some girl got expelled for bullying and trying to drug some other girl." Ken said thinking about it.

"Yup she drugged our friend Kari." Davis said stuffing the roll into his mouth.

Yolie but her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand with her eyes wide with annoyance at the boy.

"Wow you guys sure know alot of people that make national televison..." Megan said picking at her perfect salad.

"What about your school? What's that like?" Yolie asked desperate to change the subject.

"We go to a private school." Ken told her.

"Yeah Ken doesn't like to brag but it takes a genius to get into the private school we're in. It's one of the top in Japan." She said proudly of her boyfriend who just blushed.

"Wow that's so cool that you're really smart." Yolie said as she kicked Davis under the table.

"OW, yeah Yolie's smart too..." Davis said shooting her a death glare.

"Aww thanks Davey." Yolie said playing the girlfriend act.

Davis gave her a weird look. Then looked at his empty plate and then at Yolie's. "Are you going to eat those?" He asked motioning towards her fries.

Megan and Ken stared at the boy shocked by the way he was treating Yolie but the girl just smiled. "Of course Davis." She said gritting through her teeth.

After dinner the group of four headed out of the restuarant. Ken saw a man selling flowers and went over and came back with one. He came back and smiled at Megan. "For you."

"Thank you." Megan said smiling. "Davis you should buy Yolie a flower."

Yolie eyed him nervously.

"Buy? Why buy when I could get one out of nature." He walked over near some grass picked something up and brought it over to Yolie. "Here you go look at how shiny these are."

"Davis those aren't flowers that's poison ivy!" Yolie yelled as the boy dropped the poison ivy.

"Shit." He said dropping it quickly.

"Don't touch me." Yolie told him annoyed.

Davis just shrugged and walked towards the entrance.

"Davis has his own ways of romancing people..." Yolie said quietly. Megan just raised her eyebrows and nodded mouthing 'okay' when she thought Yolie wasn't looking.

...

"I'm sorry Izzy." Matt said after Izzy had told him the whole story with his break up with Mimi. "Maybe it's for the best you'll find someone else."

"I love _her_, Matt. Not anyone else. Damn it I blew it all for college!"

"Mimi knows you have dreams. She also knows that she has them too and they go in seperate directions." Matt told him. "It's hard but you'll move on."

Izzy sighed and looked out the window. "Forget my sucky love life how's yours? Have you talked to that Jill girl?"

"She sent me a letter and package but when I sent her a letter back saying we should meet up she never responded. I just sent another out today because I figured the last one got lost in the mail." He shrugged. "Have you seen her."

Izzy gave him a look. "Are you kidding me? I barely was able to see my own girlfriend when I had one. No I haven't seen her. Anyway have you tried a computer instead of snail mail?"

"Izzy I know computers are your god, but I don't know sending her letters was kind of cute." Matt said. "Plus I don't have her email address or phone number."

"The truth comes out."

"Shut it." Matt breathed heavily. "You're really not okay are you?" He finally said seeing his friend in a depressed state.

Izzy didn't move his head to look at Matt when he spoke. "I love her."

...

Yolie walked with Davis, Megan, and Ken outside of the concert as it ended.

"Thanks for coming with us Yolie, we had a good time." Megan said smiling at the girl. "It was nice to meet you too Davis."

"Yeah..." Davis said while eyeing some blonde chick across the parking lot. Yolie stepped on his foot. "What?" Then looked at Ken and Megan who were staring at him. "Oh sorry I thought that girl of there was my cousin..."

"I'm sure..." Megan whispered looking at Ken. "Well Ken my parents are here we better get going." She smiled at Davis and Yolie. "Do you guys need a ride?"

"No we're far away anyway." Yolie said sighing. "Thank you though."

"No problem." They waved off and after Megan turned around Ken gave her a sad smile and wave before glancing in the direction of Davis who was staring and drooling at some other girl. Then he turned and left with Megan.

"You big dumby you were supposed to make him jealous not like I was incapable of getting a normal boyfriend!" Yolie said clearly annoyed.

"Hey don't look at me. It's not my fault he's got a girlfriend." Davis said defensively.

Yolie sighed knowing for once goggle head was right.

...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tai screamed walking into the apartment to find Kari and Tk asleep on the couch.

Kari awoke jumping up as did Tk. "Tai?" Kari asked.

"Why are you asleep with my sister? Where's mom and dad?" Tai screamed.

Kari rubbed her head. "They went to Grams because she needed help moving around after her hip surgery. They'll be back in like an hour"

"So you think it's okay to have your boyfriend over all night?"

"He was going to go home Tai, we fell asleep." Kari said annoyed. "Sorry Tk."

Tk smiled at her. "It's okay." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Call me if you need me at all. I'm worried and I...well you know I care about you."

She smiled and waved goodbye as he walked out of her apartment.

"What's your problem?" Kari asked annoyed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tai said storming through the apartment.

"And why are you home?"

"Leave me alone!" He screamed slamming his bedroom door shut.

...

A/n - Hope you enjoyed Yolie and Davis' "Date". Anyway please review as usual :D.

Reviewers Corner:

Elle-L - haha no problem and glad you enjoyed it!

JadeBrycin2116 - Haha you'll find out sometime soon.

AeroAngemon - Kari's not telling anyone anything right now lol. Stubborn girl.

JohnP87 - Thanks for the advice next chap I'll leave out less drama and a little more fluff.

Drake-El - Haha you'll find out.

Dr. William Bell - stubbornness! haha I'll update soon :D.

V3Yagami - I'm glad! Thanks!

Dracula-key - Nope it's not good to have that happen.

Angeloflightandhope - No Tai still cares he's just being stubborn. Yup Mimi and Sora are def. in a bad situation and you'll see what's happening with Kari eventually :p.

Koumiloccness - Thanks!

Novelistoftheysky - I'm glad you like it!

MissMurder - Thank you! And yeah highschools rough. Hope you enjoy!

Thank you so much you guys!


	9. Lies always come out

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Here." Kari said handing Tai a bag of clean clouthes. "I washed your laundry because you're way to lazy to do it yourself."

"I'm not lazy I'm tired. College shoves more work on you then highschool. It takes alot out of a person." He said flickering the tv channels. "Plus all the soccer workouts. I could use some laziness."

"So you're admiting you're lazy?"

"Uh no."

Kari rolled her eyes and sat on a chair. "When are you going back anyway? Don't you have classes tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "I guess but I don't really feel like going back."

"The work load can't be that bad, Tai." Kari said giving him a look. "You can't quit college."

Tai rolled his eyes. "I'm obviously not going to quit college. I just needed to come home for a night or so. Get away from my roomate and other stuff."

Kari nodded not about to push him forward into the conversation. "Well I'm going shopping with Yolie so I love you and will talk to you later. Have a safe trip back to the University since I probably won't see you." She gave her brother a quick peck on the head.

Tai nodded. "Love you too." As she left.

...

Matt heard a knocking at his dorm room door and got up to answer it. "Hello...whoa." He said taken aback at the girl who ran into his dorm room.

"Hi Matt." Jill said smiling brightly and taking a seat on a chair in the small room. "Living it up here at college?"

Matt felt himself smile at the cheerful girl. "Yup what do you think of my crib?"

"It should be on MTV!" She said jokingly.

Matt laughed as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. "So what are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Defying my mother. She's looking through all my mail and blocking outsider calls, emails, and im's. She doesn't exactly like us being friends..."

"Uh ouch." Matt said realizing why she had never written him back.

"Sorry..." She said sincerely. "My mom's just a bit...overprotective."

"Liar."

"Well let's leave it at that." She said staring out the window. "Want to go get some food?"

"Sure chinese on you?" He smirked.

"How about chinese on you?"

"You?"

"No you?"

"You?" He said continuing to tease her.

"No me."

"Me?"

"Okay since you offered." She giggled as he realized what she had just said.

"Wait a minute." He said laughing as he ran after the girl who took off out of the room.

...

Kari couldn't stop laughing at the fact that Davis now had poison ivy and had almost given it to Yolie as a present.

"So not funny Kari." Yolie said though she couldn't help but smirk at the experience now that the previous night was over. "Okay it's a little funny but still I was embaressed!"

"Well what do you expect! It's Davis! You should think a little more the next time you're picking out a fake boyfriend." The girl said smirking as she held a t-shirt up to her in the store. "You like?"

"I love." Yolie said as she shuffled through the rack. "You know what the worst part is? Megan's actually nice. I hate it when I like a guy and the girl he's dating is nice!"

Kari smiled clearly amused with her friend. "Yolie just because she's nice doesn't mean they'll last. Look just be paitent and nice but don't try to get with him right now, you don't want to be a boyfriend stealer."

"I couldn't be even if I wanted too...black or red shoes? I'm not the kind of girl that is pretty enough to steal a boyfriend."

"Black and you are too pretty! You don't give yourself enough credit." Kari said to her friend. "Anyway I'm sooo hungry so let's hit the food court." She smiled knowing she wasn't hungry what so ever but was hoping Ken would be working for Yolie's sake.

Yolie sighed. "I'll right let's go." She said paying for her black shoes and dragging Kari to the food court.

They sat at a table and Kari smiled seeing Ken working over by the food court. She looked over at her friend. "I want fried chicken."

Yolie's face fell into a glare when she realized what her friend was doing. "I'm so not going over there!"

"Why not?"

"You're the one who said don't be a boyfriend stealer!"

"You're not you're being a friend." Kari said encouraging the girl. "Come on you like him and I want you to be happy. I'm sure you would be happy even if it was just as friends."

Yolie groaned. "Fine you're a pain." She got up and walked over towards the chicken stand.

Ken looked up from the register and smiled. "Haven't had enough chicken yet this week?"

Yolie smiled embaressed. "Actually it's my friend who wants it. She's just too lazy to get up and get it herself."

"Ahh." He said smirking. "So I'm assuming your boyfriend now has a case of poison ivy?"

"Uh yeah..." Yolie said recalling Davis offering her poison ivy as a flower the night before. "It was dark he just didn't realize what he was picking up...he loves nature you see..."

"Yolie." Ken said looking amused. "I know he's not your boyfriend."

Yolie felt her face turn red. "Wh..what do you mean?" She stuttered nervously.

Ken sighed. "Yolie you're a smart girl...there's no way you'd date someone like that. Plus he was staring at every girl at the concert."

"He's just like that...and I find his dumbness charming!" Yolie said not even convincing herself.

"Yolie..."

"Okay I'm sorry." Yolie said. "I feel really stupid it just sort of popped out of my mouth that he was my boyfriend...I guess because..."

"You like me?" He finished.

She could feel the heat rising to her face and see the crimson color it had turned through her reflection on one of the machines behind Ken. "Uh yeah..."

"Look I'm really flattered Yolie. I mean you seem like a great girl but...I have a girlfriend." He smiled sadly at her not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"It's okay I get it...besides I'm sure Davis will be glad he's off the hook of my "boyfriend". I'm sorry Ken." She said still blushing but offered a small smile.

He smiled back. "Don't worry about it. So do you want some chicken?"

"No Kari thinks it smells like fish anyway. Plus I doubt she's hungry have you seen her she's like a stick...hmm maybe she should be hungry..." She tilted her staring at her friend.

Ken laughed. "Go make her eat a burger."

"I think I will." Yolie said smiling. "See you Ken."

He raised his hand and waved and smiled as she walked away.

Kari looked up. "How'd it go?"

"He knows."

"He knows?" Kari asked shocking.

"Yes I just said that. But even worse he was totally nice about it...ugh stupid boys." She sighed annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Kari said sincerely. "It'll get better."

"I hope so." She said sadly.

...

A/n - I know I know I still haven't revealed Kari's promblem yet...sorry I know I'm a huge pain. :p. It's coming though I promise like next chapter! It's already written out and everything haha. Since I was a pain with not revealing it and everything I decided to update really quick with this chapter. Oh yeah and I know there really was no point to Tai coming home he was just there so he could be in the chapter avoiding Sora and stuff lol. Review!

Reviewers Corner:

Koumiloccness - Koumi3

JohnP87 - No in real life poison ivy sucks but that's what Davis got for being cheap lol.

JadeBrycin2116 - I know I'm a pain! But I think next chapter might hold some of the stuff you're waiting for :D

Bigbigmistyfan - enjoy :D

Dracula-key - Yeah probably lol

Angeloflightandhope - glad you like it :D

V3Yagami - he doesn't know yet but he will soon!

AeroAngemon - Haha I know they all have problems.

Novelistofthesky - haha I love Davis just not with Kari, so I like to have him in my stories but as you can see in this one I don't want him falling all over her because Kari's with Tk :D.

Thank you!


	10. When fears become reality

*I don't own digimon.

Mimi smiled brightly at the sight of Sora's car turning into her driveway. She'd been looking forward to this little gettaway all week. It'd been difficult but she had manged to avoid Izzy for the most part during school but there had been a few run ins where she'd turn a corner to get away from him and he'd just look at Mimi with a hurt expression.

Sora got out of the car and ran up to give Mimi a hug. "I've missed you!" She squealed happily. "And I definetly need this vacation."

Mimi smiled at her. "I know what you mean I feel so stressed out!"

"Well then what are we waiting for let's hit the beach!" Sora said smiling and taking Mimi's bags to the back of her car. She stuffed them in the trunk and walked over to the drivers seat and opened the door to get in.

Mimi sat down in the passengers seat and sighed. "So tell me how's the whole Tai vs. Mike situation going?"

Sora looked sad as she pulled out of Mimi's driveway and started down the road. "Honestly he won't stop avoiding me! Maybe he just needs time to think...but still I'm trying here!"

"Wait who? We're talking about two guys here."

"Oh Tai." Sora said clearing it up. "To be honest I've become kind of lonely. I mean I have plenty of friends there and such but no one to crack a joke and cheer me up during my stressful late night reports."

"It'll work out." Mimi said staring out the window. "So do you think the water will be freezing?"

Sora shrugged. "I dunno it's October but usually this south there's still some warmth."

"Cool." Mimi replied closing her eyes and letting herself be free for the first time in a while.

...

"Where's Tk?" Yolie asked sitting at their now usual lunch table next to Kari. Davis was sitting across eating something along with some other teens that sat with them. The four usual just spoke amoung themselves though.

"France." Kari replied taking in a sip of water. "He went to a family reunion on his Mother's side."

"Oh that's cool." Yolie said. Then she smiled at the sight of Kari texting someone. "He texting you every five minutes?"

"No this is Jill actually." Kari said putting the phone back in her purse. "Tk's mom wouldn't let him or Matt take their phones with them because they felt the time needed to be set aside for the family. I guess I don't really blame them."

"How long will he be gone?" Davis asked bored. "I just realized he's my best friend and I'm sort of bored without him around."

Yolie rolled her eyes and Kari just laughed. "He'll be back in a week, I'm sure you can survive."

Davis rolled his eyes and then looked up at Kari. "Kari...what's on your hand?" He asked slowly.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked looking from him to Yolie.

Yolie looked down at Kari's hand and her face became pale. "Oh my god..." She whispered then pointed at Kari's hand. "What is that?" She asked nervously, as though she didn't want the real answer.

Kari looked at her hand to see the yellowish color now on her hand. First her arm now her hand? Kari looked up nervously and decided to confess. "I don't know but it's on my arm too..." She said lifting up her sleeve so they could see.

"Oh my god!" Yolie cried her heart racing.

"Why what's wrong?" Kari asked nervously. Shooting a glance to Davis who looked confused but concerned based on Yolie's tone of voice.

"Kari you've been feeling off lately right? I mean have you had any out of the blue symptoms...like fatigue? Or anything else?" She looked really scared and it was making Kari nervous.

She thought about it. "Well I have been really tired and not hungry lately. Oh and a little back pain...plus I like snapped at Tk for no reason, maybe a tad irritation I suppose. OH and I puked up blood."

Davis gave her a horrified look while Yolie went paler then before.

"Kari we have to get you to the hospital now!" She screamed. "Davis grab her stuff I'm going to get her out of here."

"We're just going to ditch school?" Davis asked not that he was opposed to the idea. "Yolie what's going on?"

"I'll explain later we just have to get her to the hospital!" Yolie yelled getting stares from the rest of her table and people around her. She ignored it and Davis picked up Kari's books and followed them as Yolie dragged Kari outside to her car.

Luckily for all of them she had just become legal to drive people besides family members around. Davis took the passengers seat and Kari sat in the back yelling to Yolie to tell her what was going on.

"Yolie?" Kari screamed after Yolie had pulled out of the parking lot.

"Look you have yellow skin Kari! I knew someone with that and some of the same symptoms you have...look it was just something more serious, okay?" She said frantically driving down the road probably faster then she should have.

Kari shut up becoming nervous. She hadn't really wanted to worry everyone with her problems when it seemed like everyone else was having so many more then her these days.

"Kari why didn't you tell anyone?" Yolie cried.

She put her head down. "I just didn't want to be a bother..."

Yolie sighed as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. Luckily it wasn't that far from the school. She turned and looked back at Kari. "Kari you're my best friend nothing you need is ever a bother."

Kari nodded as her friends dragged her out of the car and quickly into the ER.

...

Izzy sat at the computer typing up one of his reports. He had been so down ever since Mimi dumped him that he had thrown all of his attention into school.

He looked down at the photo beside his computer. It was of him and Mimi before the winter formal last year. He had been so happy at that point and now everything had been ruined.

He looked at the report written on the computer. The effort he'd put into it. Then he thought about college. Sure IV league would be a great way to go but was it worth it? He knew he wanted to go into computer programming but did he HAVE to go to an IV league school just to do that?

He thought for another moment before exiting out of his report and went online. He typed in a sight and read through it. Then he printed something out and looked at it and started to fill it out. "Ridon Techical School here I come..." He said to himself.

...

Mimi and Sora got out of the car and smiled at the sight of the beach and feastival set up nearby.

"It's so beautiful here!" Mimi said smiling brightly. "Come on Sora let's go see all the booths they set up!"

The two walked around until Mimi saw some fried dough. "Sora fried food! I haven't eaten this in so long let's go!" She dragged her friend along.

Mimi smiled as she stuffed some fried dough in her mouth. "You know Izzy loves this stuff, when he took me to a carnival this past summer and he bought me it, and well no guy has ever bought me fattening food so I was like in shock but I ate it and it was sooo good."

Sora smiled at her sadly and Mimi blushed realizing what she had just set. "Mimi..."

"No I made the right decision Sora..." She said then looked around the fair. "Want to get a braid in our hair? They're so cute you can but like color in it or beads."

Sora smiled at her friend. "Okay I haven't done that since I was like 10."

"Exactly!" Mimi said dragging her along.

...

Davis and Yolie sat quietly in the waiting room. It had been about an hour since they had brought Kari in and were becoming impaitent.

Yolie twirled her purple hair in her fingers nervously, Davis noticed.

"Yolie what did that person you mentioned with those symptoms have?" He asked worried.

Yolie didn't look at him she just took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter at this point."

"Well answer me this...was there a reason you said 'knew' instead of 'know'?"

Yolie looked at him. "Yeah." She whispered quietly.

Then a doctor walked over to Kari's room and Yolie jumped up. "We're here with her please let us in." She begged.

The man sighed. He looked pretty young. "Alright but don't tell anyone." He said opening the door to let them in.

Yolie thanked them and ran into the room and pulled up a chair next to Kari. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Kari replied. "So Doctor what's the news?"

The doctor sighed. "Miss Kamiya we've run some tests and found out that what you have is a genetic disease called Wilson's Disease. Unfortunatly when this is untreated it can progress into something more serious."

Yolie closed her eyes praying it wasn't what she thought. Davis waited nervously for the doctor to continue.

He sighed. "Yours was untreated and unfortunatly turned into liver disease...again that can be extremely serious."

"Oh my god..." Yolie said standing up with her hands on the back of her head. "Oh my god I was afraid of this."

Kari saw her friend and felt her nerves rising. "So what does that mean? How do I treat it?"

"Miss Kamyia you waited to long." He said looking at her sadly.

"Waited to long?" Davis asked nervously. "What's gonna happen?"

"If liver disease is left untreated the damage to the liver only gets worse." He looked at her sadly. "Miss Kamyia you're now in the stages of liver failure."

Kari's face fell. "Bu..ut you can't live without your liver, can you?"

"No you can't." He said then sighed. "I'm sorry Miss Kaymia but if you don't have a liver transplant within the next six months...you're probably going to die."

...

A/n - So now you know! I did some research but some of my facts are probably off sorry lol. I'm not a doctor and using a bunch of different sides can get confusing.

Also I don't own any of the sites or the information that was on them. Here they are: .com/l/liver_ , ./ddiseases/pubs/wilson/, and /

Review!

Reviewers Corner:

Elle-L - Of course it won't no worries :D

Koumiloccness - Thanks

AeroAngemon - No Yolie did too but Kari wouldn't tell her anything. Yeah Mike's just dumb. Thanks!

Novelistofthesky - Yeah I also like Ken and Tk better but since Davis is their age I throw him in lol.

JadeBrycin2116 - Haha now you know!

MegumiFire - Yup it all came out this chappy.

JohnP87 - Haha only Davis.

V3Yagami - Don't worry Tai will get a happy ending.

HCOlovexx - thanks that means alot!

Bigbigmistyfan - haha thanks

Demon - I know highschool is so dramatic lol.

Bernkastelmiraclewitch - Kenyako3 :D

Thank you guys!


	11. Telling

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Kari's face went deathly pale and she could feel the fear rising through her. "B..bu..but..." She tried to think of something to say but when she couldn't she just burst out into tears. "We ha..haveta..call...T..Tai." She chocked out then her face became panicy. "Oh my god Tai! You said this was a genetic disease you have to have him checked out!"

"Kari calm down!" Yolie said sitting beside her best friend. "Everything is going to be okay. Davis will go and call Tai and I'm sure he'll rush right over. We'll have him get checked out to make sure he's alright, okay?"

Kari nodded teary eyed and laid back on the hospital bed. The doctor said she was to stay there and he would go contact her parents. Davis went to go find a place his cell phone had signal so he could call Tai.

Kari looked up at Yolie who was sitting beside her. "Yolie I need to see Tk." She croaked out tears streaming down her face.

Yolie's face filled with sadness knowing there was no way any of them could even contact Tk for another week. "I'm so sorry Kari. You know if there was ANY way we could get a hold of him we would."

Kari just nodded she turned her head to the side so she didn't have to face her friend. "Yolie, I'm not ready to die."

Yolie got a determined look on her face. "You are NOT going to die, Kari. We are going to find you a donor."

Kari looked back over at her. "But it's not that easy. And besides you said you knew someone with these symptoms. You knew someone with liver failure didn't you? And I bet they died didn't they?"

Yolie looked down sadly and started to cry herself. "Yes Kari they died but that doesn't mean you will! My uncle's case was caught way too late and they're giving you a much larger time limit to live then they gave him! Please Kari we'll fix this!"

"Everything was fine!" Kari cried. "I was happy! Tk was here and I had great friends! I was no longer getting bullied and I was really happy, Yolie! And now I'm freaken dying and who knows if I'll ever see Tk again!"

"What are you talking about of course you'll see him?"

"Yolie they say six months but what if they're wrong? Huh? What if I die today!" Kari screamed.

Yolie was crying alot when Davis came back into the room with a sad face based on the scene in front of him. "Your not going to die!" She screamed.

"Tai said he was on his way." Davis said quietly once they had calmed a bit down.

...

Tai had jumped into his car as soon as he had gotten the news. Now he was driving full speed down the highway.

He picked up his phone and dialed Izzy's number. Izzy picked up and Tai started talking quickly.

"Izzy my sister is in the hospital with some liver disease she inherited through some gene. She's really sick and it's not looking well. If she doesn't have a transplant she'll probably die. I need you to go down to the hospital and keep an eye on her for me. Yolie and Davis are with her right now but I need someone I know better there who will call me if something changes. I'm on my way but it's going to take me a little while." Tai finally stopped talking and took a deep breath.

_"Holy crap. Okay I'll be right down there."_

"Another thing while you're there can you look up some alternative methods of treatment on your computer?"

_"Yeah of course Tai."_

"Thanks Izzy." Tai said hanging up the phone and putting his foot on the pedal and speeding up.

...

Izzy grabbed his phone before getting into his car and dialed Sora's number. He knew Tai and her had been fighting but he wanted her to know what was going on.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Sora, it's Izzy."

_"Oh hey Izzy, what's up?"_

"Kari's really sick. Apparently some genetic liver disease that could take her life in a matter of months. Tai's rushing to the hospital here and I'm on my way. I just thought you should to know."

_"..."_

"Sora?"

_"You said it was genetic?"_

"Uh yeah apparently."

_"Well oh my god to Kari but I'm also worried that Tai has it!" _The panic in her voice was evident.

"Well he seems fine but I'm sure everyone's going to make sure he gets tested to make sure he doesn't have the gene."

_"What if he does?"_

"Sora calm down if you're that worried come home." He heard the phone hang up on the other side. "What the...?" He questioned but just shook his head and got into his car to head to the hospital.

...

Sora turned around panicing to Mimi. "We have to go home! Kari's already on her last limb!"

"Oh my god..." Mimi muttered horrified.

Sora had tears coming down her face.

"You're scared Tai's going to have it too aren't you?" Mimi asked seeing her friend's expression.

Sora nodded and started to really cry. "I'm so scared, Mimi." She hugged her friend.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is so not the time but I think you just made your guy choice."

...

"Yolie go to work." Kari said. She had stopped crying and was just lying there in a daze.

"What?" Yolie snapped out her trance and looked towards her friend.

"Go to work. Your life doesn't need to stop because I got sick. Besides if you stop going now you'll get fired, you haven't been working there that long." Kari said. "Also Jill's here so it's not like you're leaving me here with just Mr. Poison Ivy."

Yolie looked over to where Jill was sitting silently and Davis was sleeping. The young girl had arrived about an hour after they found out. She also knew Kari's parents would be here any minute now but she felt guilty leaving her friend. "But..."

"Go." Kari ordered and she put up a smiled. "Make some money from the smelly chicken."

Yolie smiled weakly. "Okay, but I'll be back!"

"Okay." Kari said and she laid back and closed her eyes letting a tear fall. She needed help...she needed Tk.

...

A/n - Okay I know exactly how these next few chapters are going to go so I can keep updating frequently :D. Hope you like and please review!

Reviewers Corner:

Nightshroud19 - haha glad I surprised you!

Novelistofthesky - haha I'm glad you like it!

Dracula-key - Nope is Tai ever calm though?

Angeloflightandhope - Yes there is I looked it up. Info sites will be below. And yeah everyone assumed she was pregnent but I had no plans to go there so it was kind of funny haha. Yolie's not keeping anything she just had a bad feeling it would be the disease her uncle died from.

Bigbigmistyfan - poor Tk doesn't even know :C

V3Yagami - Well Tai knows but poor Tk doesn't.

Drake-El - I like perfect endings, we'll leave it at that.

JohnP87 - Yup like everyone knows...but Tk and Matt...and don't worry too much (read comment above)

JadeBrycin2116 - Glad you like it :D

94 - I'm glad!

MegumiFire - Yup it is.

Inudemon02 - Thanks for letting me know I'll repost the links!

Bernkastelmiraclewitch - I know you tell her!

Fuyuaki - Glad you like it and yeah Tai's freaking out lol.

Koumiloccness - Of course Koumi 4 ever!

Thank you guys SOOOOO much! I think this is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter and it's really flattering. I appreciate it!

(Here are again the sites for the info I got about Kari's condition. They didn't show up last time. That's why I typed them weirdly this time.)

Liver disease symptoms (.com)

digestive (.niddk) .nhi (.gov)

wrong diagnosis (.com)


	12. Ideas

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Yolie sighed as she stood behind the counter taking orders from people. Happy people that had nothing wrong with their lives. That could stand there and laugh with their friends without a care in the world.

Seriously haven't all of her friends been through enough in the past year?

A group of girls walked up to her and the 'leader' came up to order.

"Can we like have a bucket of like low cal. chicken?" She asked twirling her hair and chomping on a piece of gum.

"Like no but you can like have a bucket of like normal chicken." Yolie said irritated and definetly not in the mood to put up with people like this.

The girl chomped on her gum and gave her a look. "Listen chicken girl just get what we ask and we won't get you fired."

"There's no such thing as low calorie chiken!" Yolie said annoyed.

"Uh hello it's like the kind without the grease." Another girl said flipping her hair and rolling her eyes. "Wow fat girls' these days just don't know what healthy food is."

That was the final straw and Yolie snapped. "Listen girly! I am not fat! Why don't you wake up out of your stupid dream world and order normal food! You're all going to die anyway eventually so what's the extra calories matter? HUH?"

The girls' stopped chewing their gum and gave her a dirty look. Some other people were staring at her in horror. Ken walked over to Yolie to calm her down.

"Yolie relax it's just an order. " He said trying to calm the girl down.

"No it's not just an order it's everything! It's the fact that people are so obsessed with stupid little things that they forget about the really important things in life!" Yolie said and she started to cry.

"Wow like freak alert." The leader girl said laughing.

"Okay okay." Ken said stopping them. "Whatever you want, Tim here will get you." He said then bent down next to Yolie. "Come on we're going to go outside and get you some fresh air.

She nodded and let him help her up as they headed outside.

...

"KARI!" Tai screamed bombarding the whole hospital as he ran into Kari's hospital room. He hadn't even cared to apologize to the nurse he had run into outside Kari's room knocking her and a bunch of folders over.

"Geez Tai could you make any more of a scene." Kari said not really surprised with her brother.

"Yeah I probably could of." Tai said out of breath. "How are you feeling? Izzy have you gotten any better alternate methods."

"I'm fine relax!" Kari said rolling her eyes.

"I haven't found anything better then a transplant, Tai." Izzy said focused on his computer on a couch in the large hospital room. The Kamyia's had requested a decently sized one with only one paitent access since Kari would be trapped there for awhile. "Sorry." He looked up apologetically.

Tai sighed and took a seat next to him. "It's okay it's not your fault." He looked over at Kari. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"At the cafeteria. They rushed here pretty fast and hadn't gotten a chance to eat. Since all of you guys are here I said it'd be find to leave me alone for a little while." Kari explained.

"We're just worried." Jill said in the chair next to her. "Everything happened so fast."

"Yeah one minute we're eating lunch the next Yolie's dragging us to her car and speeding down the road like she's in a race." Davis said yawning. "It was exhausting."

"Then go home." Kari said. "This is ridiculous you don't all have to be here."

"I'm not leaving Tk would kill me for not keeping an eye on you when he can't." Davis said. "Besides you're my friend and I _do_ care."

"Where is Tk?" Tai asked coming to the realization that the blonde boy wasn't there.

"He's in France." Kari said sadly. "And sadly we have NO way of contacting him." She looked down and fiddled with her plastic hospital braclet.

"Oh..." Tai said quietly. "I'm sorry Kari."

Kari looked up and smiled even though Tai could tell she was upset. "It's fine he should enjoy his time in France anyway. Not be worrying about me."

Jill gave a side hug to Kari. "It's going to be okay. The minute we can contact him we will."

Kari nodded teary eyed.

...

"Okay now speak. What's wrong? You just freaked out at those girls." Ken said sitting Yolie down on a bench outside.

"They're stupid that's what's wrong!" Yolie shot back. "I hate stupid people I tend to snap at them!"

Ken smirked and Yolie gave him a look.

"What are you smiling at!" She asked with clear annoyance.

"You're crazy!" He said teasing her. "They're just some girls. Who care's what they say or think?"

Yolie shrugged. "I don't know they just set me off..."

"But there was already a spark there before they set off the explosion." He said seriously. "So what was the spark?"

Yolie looked down at her shoes. "Remember my friend that convinced me to go up to you after the whole Davis incident? When you like turned me down?"

Ken shifted awkwardly. "Yeah..."

"Well she's sick." Yolie said sadly. "Really sick."

Ken watched her as the tears came strolling down her eyes. He paitently waited for her to continue.

"I should have done something sooner." She said crying. "I knew something was wrong with her! She had been acting so strange and wasn't eating correctly." She burried her face in her hands. "And now it's too late! She needs a liver transplant or...well let's just say the other option doesn't have a happy ending!"

Ken looked at her sadly. He wanted to help but honestly didn't know how.

"And you know what the worst part is?" Yolie asked looking at him, her face blotchy black from her masccara. "Besides the fact that she was nearly bullied to death last year, she met the guy of her dreams and guess what? He's in France right now and none of us have anyway of contacting him! They are so in love with each other, even though they haven't said the actual 'I love you' phrase yet. He has no idea that when he comes home his girlfriend is going to be lying in a hospital bed hanging on for her life!" Yolie cried harder.

Ken thought for a moment before speaking. "Is there anyway to get into his house?"

Yolie stopped crying and looked up confused. "Huh?"

"Where's he staying in France?" Ken asked.

Yolie thought about it. "I'm not sure I just know it's with family."

"That's great!" Ken exclaimed.

"Why?" Yolie asked cautiously.

"Because, okay listen if we break into his house we can search through his families phone books. They're bound to have a phone number or address somewhere in the house."

Yolie's face lit up. "And then we can contact Tk!"

"Exactly!" Ken said happy he was going to be able to help her.

"Wait, wait!" Yolie said thinking of something happily. "Tk's parents are divorced. His dad lives in this town maybe we can get in contact with him through Tk's dad!"

"Better then breaking and entering." Ken joked. "Come on let's go." He said grabbing her arm and helping her up.

"Hey Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

...

A/n - Hope you enjoyed. I decided to interwin some coupling ideas into this storyline. :D You guys are so great with reviewing that I like to update quickly :D. Review!

Reviewers Corner:

Elle-L - Haha I'm glad. Yeah alot of angst with her.

Dracula-key - Haha yeah while speeding. Yup poor Tk.

Koumiloccness - I know poor Kari :C. Thanks!

Angeloflightandhope - lol thanks for reviewing

JohnP87 - Thanks I have some ideas for the next few chaps but I'll let you know if I need help :D. Yeah only poor Tk doesn't know :C.

Bigbigmistyfan - haha thanks

V3Yagami - Glad you liked it. Yeah it probably would be interesting if Kari died but I want a happy ending lol.

Klaw117 - Haha no problem I totally get that. Yeah she probably would be but I just decided to hold it off because of my plans for this story. Oh well lol.

Thanks guys!


	13. What's next?

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Kari was asleep along with Davis and Jill when Tai heard a familiar voice outside. He looked up and Izzy looked up from the computer and locked eyes.

"That sounds like..." Izzy began but Tai got up before he could finish. He opened the door and headed out into the dim hallway.

"...and we drove all the way here. Now his sister is sick and he could be too but you won't let me in there!" Sora shouted at the doctor.

"Ma'am please, there's already too many people in that room..." The doctor started but Mimi cut him off.

"We aren't leaving until you let us in and if you call security and have us kicked out then we will just keep coming back, then if we get kicked out so many times we end up in jail and once we come out we will come back, we will keep coming back until you let us in that room. We will never stop trying and..."

"Doctor can you please just let them in, Mimi will never stop talking." Tai said from the doorway. Sora and Mimi turned and looked over at the boy. He looked exhausted but also amused.

"Tai..." Sora said slowly walking towards him. He didn't move just stood there as she slowly put her arms around him and hugged him. He hesitated but then returned the hug. "I'm so sorry." She cried meaning both Kari and what had happened with Mike.

"We'll talk about it later..." Tai said letting go and turning his attention towards Kari. Sora was looking at him with concern though.

"Have you gotten checked out?" She asked not hiding her worry.

Tai looked back at her. "No, don't worry about me."

"Well I am worried, Tai!" Sora said. "Please just take a little time and pry yourself away from this room to make sure you don't have the gene."

"I have to take care of my sister!"

"You have to take care of yourself!"

"What do you care?" Tai yelled back. Mimi stood there awkwardly and announced she was going into Kari's room leaving the two be.

Sora's voiced was cracked. "You cannot be serious, Tai! You know I care."

"Yeah but I'm not all that sure that I'm more important to you then your cheating ex." Tai said with hurt written all over his face.

"It was a mistake. I was confused about how I felt but I'm not anymore. Thinking that it could be you lying there dying made me realize that! It's you Tai!" Sora cried begging him to understand.

Tai just looked the other way so she wouldn't see the tears in the corner of his eyes. "I have to get back in there..." He walked away and Sora sighed and decided to just leave it at that for now.

...

Mimi walked into the room and the first thing that happened was her and Izzy staring at each other. Mimi pulled away and went to sit in a chair on the other side of the room. She tried to avoid looking at him but she could feel the weight of his stare on her. She really wished Davis and Kari's friend were awake at that moment.

"I see they're fighing." Izzy said breaking the silence as he looked back down at his computer.

Mimi looked over at the door to hear the two yelling at each other. "They'll be fine, they just need some time."

"Yeah I suppose..."

"They're perfect for each other." Mimi said still staring at the door. "Tai's obnxious, Sora tells him off, they both play soccer, they just are _right_."

"And we weren't?"

Mimi looked over at him. He hadn't moved from looking at his computer. She was trying to think of something to say when Tai walked in and Sora followed. Tai sat on the couch next to Izzy and Sora took the chair next to Mimi.

"So now what?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know." Tai answered.

...

Yolie rang the doorbell. She felt nervous yet excited at the fact that she might be able to help Kari in at least one way. Ken stood beside her as they waited for an answer.

Finally the door opened and a middle aged man came out. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hi you're Tk Takaishi's father, right?" Yolie asked.

The man nodded. "Yes but he doesn't live here, nor is he home right now he's in France with his..."

"Yeah I know that." Yolie said interupting. "I need to know like how to get in contact with him. Like now!"

The man scratched his head thinking for a moment. "Well they didn't bring their phones with them and I don't have the number to Nancy's family's house."

"Well is there anyway we can get it?" Yolie asked impaitently.

"Well I don't have it nor know anyone else who does..." Mr. Ishida said.

"Sir, I have complete respect for your ex wife and such but...do you think there's anyway we could possibly enter their home and see if they have any contact information there?" Ken asked trying not to sound like a criminal.

"You want to break into my ex wife's house?" Mr. Ishida asked like he had not just heard what Ken said.

"The thing is Tk's girlfriend Kari just found out she's really sick. Like dying sick and none of us have anyway to contact Tk. She's asking for him and we know he'd want to know." Yolie explained.

Mr. Ishida raised his eyebrows. "Wow what a situation." He thought for a moment. "I suppose I could take you kids over to the house. I have a key in case of emergancys...then you could see if there's any contact information."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yolie said jumping up and down as she raced down the stairs to the man's car.

"She's just...Yolie." Ken said not being able to think of a word to describe the girl to the man who stood there looking confused.

...

"Ugh..." Kari said softly as she opened her eyes in the hospital room. Tai jumped up quickly and ran over to her.

"Kari what's wrong?" He asked panicing.

"Tai chill out..." Kari said slowly. "I'm just tired." She picked up her head slowly scanning the room before letting herself fall back to the pillow. "What is this a reunion?"

"Yup we were all concerned." Mimi said.

"What are you guys planning on camping out here for six months until I die?" Kari asked sarcastically.

"Kari!" Jill said annoyed. "You're not going to die!"

"Yeah the doctors have you on the list for donors, I'm sure we'll find one!" Sora told her.

"Forget about me." Kari said though her voice was beginning to sound weaker. "Has Tai gotten checked out?"

"No." Sora said flatly and annoyed. "You're brother is being stupid."

"Tai!" Kari said. "Please go get checked out! Or else I'll get up and walk out of this bed."

Tai rolled his eyes. "I will later."

"Now!" Kari said starting to get up.

"Okay okay!" Tai said. "God you people are ridiculous I'm fine..." He mumbled starting to walk out.

"I'll go with him to make sure he get's tested and isn't in the food court pretending to be." Sora said getting up and following the boy out.

Kari sighed as she closed her eyes and let herself rest.

"You don't feel right do you?" Jill asked worried.

"I don't think I have six months..." Kari whispered.

...

Mr. Ishida opened the door to Tk's house and Yolie rushed in. The place was quiet and pretty clean. Yolie assumed it was because Tk wasn't an extremely messy person and his mother probably wasn't either.

She looked over the house searching for some type of address book.

Ken walked in with Mr. Ishida. "Do you happen to know where they'd keep any address books?" He asked.

Mr. Ishida thought for a moment. "Well Nancy did keep alot of stuff in that kitchen drawer over there..." Before he could even finish the sentence Yolie was taking everything out of the drawer searching.

"I found it!" She exclaimed happily. "Let's see...okay well here's a number that's listed under 'Dad', so it's probably her father's."

"Okay well let's call the number." Ken said grabbing the house phone and waiting for Yolie to tell him the number.

"I don't know how to call a number in France..." Yolie said looking up at him.

Ken looked over to Mr. Ishida who shrugged. "I suppose I could dial but one of you has to speak." They nodded and the man dialed the number then handed the phone to an eager Yolie.

She waited not paitently but waited for someone to answer. She nearly screamed in excitement when someone did.

_"Bonjour?"_

"Hi I'm looking for Tk, it's really important can you put him on the phone?"

_"Que?"_

Yolie covered the phone end. "This person doesn't speak Japanese!"

"Uh..." Ken said. "I guess we should have thought of that."

Yolie sighed and spoke into the phone again. "Tk!"

_"Non."_

"No I need to speak to Tk! I know you're not him!" She said frusturated.

_"Que?"_

"UGH!"

_"Avoir!"_

"NO!" She yelled as the man on the other side hung up the phone. "He hung up on me!"

"He probably thought you were selling something." Ken said shrugging. "Now what?"

Yolie looked down at the address book and smiled. "I have an idea."

...

A/n - I'm not exactly one that knows french so I just looked up online what 'what' was in french and one of the suggestions was que. So...for those of you that actually kno French I apologize for my mistakes with it. I know Bonjour means hello and Non means no and avoir means bye but that's pretty much as far as it goes... Oh well I tried lol. Anyway please review!

Reviewers Corner:

Dracula-key - Haha yeah I was like I should probably add that in because then people will be like, well why didn't they just ask their dad to contact Tk?

Drake-El - Yeah I almost did that but remembered Tk and Matt's dad would still be in town so he should probably be addressed lol.

Elle-L - Yeah I wanted them to have some scenes during this whole situation!

JohnP87 - Yolie gets mad easily haha. I had no plans of changing that personality trait. I like happy endings to :D. And yup Sora showed up in this chappy!

Koumiloccness - thanks :D


	14. Getting worse

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"So you're sending two people who haven't been speaking to each other to France together to go get Tk..." Ken said trying to comprehend Yolie's motives.

"They are only not speaking to each other because Mimi's stubborn and scared." Yolie said driving down the road with Ken in the passengers seat.

"Yolie do you really belive sending her and this other dude to France is going to get them back together?" Ken asked.

Yolie shrugged. "It's worth a shot. Besides who else can go all the way down to France? Tai needs to be with Kari and Sora is going to stay where Tai is. Jill's mom would never let her go because she already doesn't like Matt and I can't go alone so Mimi and Izzy are the perfect options."

"And how do you think they're going to react to this?" Ken asked her with his eyebrows raised.

"Mimi will freak and Izzy will shrug. See Izzy's the calm type who loves computers and Mimi's the outgoing one. Mimi was actually the most popular girl in school last year until she gave it all up for Izzy." Yolie explained.

"And then she broke up with him?"

"Well she was feeling left out. Izzy is a genius and has all these smart friends that think Mimi's just a walking airhead. She figured once senior year was over they'd break up anyway because Izzy would go to some IV league school."

"But you don't think so?"

"I don't think either of them are happy with that arrangment." Yolie said as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. She turned towards Ken. "Who knows what's going to happen in the future but this whole situation with Kari has made me realize that we have to live in the present. I think it's time Mimi and Izzy realized that too because they are making everyone crazy."

...

"This is stupid..."

"Tai, shut up." Sora said rolling her eyes as they sat in the waiting room of where Tai would have some blood taken and tested.

He just slouched down in the chair. "I should be making sure Kari is doing okay, not wasting my time here."

"Well some of us want to make sure you aren't going to get sick too." Sora snapped.

Tai just glared at nothing in particular. "I seriously cannot believe you drove all the way here."

"So sorry I care."

"You know what I mean..."

Sora sighed. "Are you ever going to forgive me? Because I really am sorry."

"Sora, Mike's not going anywhere. He's going to still be at our school." Tai said looking over at her. "You seem to think things can just magically go back to normal."

"Why is it so bad that I want them to go back?"

"Tachi Kamyia?" The doctor said coming out of the doorway. "We're ready to take you."

"We'll talk later." Tai whispered getting up to follow the doctor.

...

"Are you out of your mind?" Mimi asked after Yolie and Ken had pulled her and Izzy outside of Kari's hospital room to tell them Yolie's plan.

"No, seriously this is the only way. We tried calling and guess what the french dude hung up on me! Plus Mimi keeps saying she wishes she could help Kari in some way." Yolie said giving Mimi a look.

"Yeah but why does _he_ have to go?" Mimi asked irritated.

"I'm right here!" Izzy said to her but Mimi just ignored him.

Yolie sighed. "Well Tai can't go because he needs to stay with Kari, Sora isn't going to leave Tai's side, Jill's mom hates Matt and won't let her see him other then fly to France where he is, and I can't go because..."

"She has to work." Ken said saving Yolie.

"Well what if Izzy covered Yolie at work and I went with Yolie to France." Mimi suggested.

"Mimi!" Yolie said getting annoyed. "Face it you two are the only ones that can go."

Izzy sighed. "She's right you know."

Mimi muttered some words expressing her annoyance as she headed to leave the hospital so the two could leave for France as soon as possible.

Izzy turned towards the duo. "So where's the address information?"

Yolie handed him the ripped out piece of paper from the address book. "Here's the address to Tk and Matt's Grandfather's house." Yolie said. "I'm not sure of the exact location but I'm sure you can look it up on your computer."

"Okay." Izzy said taking the piece of paper from her.

"Izzy let's go!" Mimi yelled from down the hospital hallway.

"Stupid set up..." Izzy muttered knowingly as he followed Mimi down the hallway.

Ken smirked. "Yup they're perfect for each other."

...

"Tk..."

Jill and Davis looked up from their seats to see Kari weakly whispering the boys name. "Tk..."

Jill rushed over to her friend. "Shh Kari, Tk's not here."

"Where is he?" Kari asked looking at her friend confused. "What's going on?"

Jill looked over nervously at Davis. "Maybe you should get the doctor." Davis nodded and rushed out of the room.

"You're in the hospital Kari don't you remember?" Jill asked as Kari scrunched her face.

"I think so..." She looked back up at her friend. "Where's Tk?"

"He's in France, Kari." Jill said softly.

"Why?" Kari asked as the doctor came into the room.

He walked over to Kari as Jill backed away. "Kari are you feeling okay?"

"I'm tired..." She said uncertainly. "But I'll be okay when Tk gets here where is he?"

"Kari we've told you Tk is in France." Jill said becoming nervous.

"Hmm it seems she's developed some of the brain related symptoms of liver failure..." The doctor said checking over Kari. "She is experiencing some confusion."

"Well what does that mean?" Davis asked.

"Well it means we're going to have to act faster then we have been." The doctor said writing something down on his clipboard. "We'll move her up on the donor list." He said getting ready to leave. "Just keep an eye on her."

"Doctor does that mean she doesn't have six months?" Jill asked feeling her nerves rising.

The Doctor sighed and looked over at Kari. "Probably not. But we could still find her a donor and save her so try not to worry so much." He turned and left.

"Kari?" Jill asked looking at her friend.

Kari looked over at her. "I'm sorry."

Jill shook her head. "Kari way are you sorry?"

"I'm scary everyone."

Jill sighed and walked over to her friend. "This isn't your fault Kari."

...

"This is ridiculous." Mimi muttered sitting in the airport waiting area with her arms folded looking annoyed. Izzy had his computer out and was searching for something she didn't care to ask about. "I don't see why you have to come along."

"Because France is a decently sized country and you'd end up lost in a matter of seconds." Izzy said still typing on his computer.

"Okay WHAT are you doing?" Mimi asked annoyed that he was on his computer.

"I'm looking up directions! Before I ordered the plane tickets I had to check what airport in France would be the closest to Tk's Grandfather's home. Now I'm looking to see where we go from there." Izzy told her. "Unless you'd like to just fly to France and walk around with no idea where you're going?"

"Ok..." Mimi said shutting up.

_"Flight 389 is now ready to board. Tokyo to Paris. Flight 389 is now ready to board. Tokyo to Paris."_

"Okay let's go." Mimi said getting up along with Izzy to go get Tk back.

...

A/n - I know I rushed Mimi and Izzy hitting the airport but that was just so I wouldn't have to make it really slow until they got to France. Anyway I'll keep updating quickly until school starts but luckily I have chapters written in advance but still things will slow down once those 'fun' days start up again with clubs and sports etc. Anyway please review :D.

Reviewers Corner:

V3Yagami - Yeah Tk will find out eventually. And of course Tai is the best :D

Koumiloccness - Thanks

Bigbigmistyfan - haha glad you like it :D

Dracula-key - Lol yeah I would get so confused. I'd have to have someone next to me translating everything people said, wasn't aware France had so many mimes though lol.

Novelistofthesky - Thank you that means alot :)

JohnP87 - Yes poor Kari...but I of course had to give her angst.

Angeloflightandhope - I can't even say a full sentence...unless you count "Oui" as in "Yes" that's my french vocab.

Elle-l - Haha glad you liked it.

Drake-el - I know, I know Kari needs more faith.

Fuyuaki - Well Sora's trying to fix the relationship and Matt and Jill have met and will see each other again no worries. Yeah Jill's with Kari but Matt's with Tk aka the problem right now. I'm glad you like the story :D.

Cinnamonettecloudie - Thank you :D I enjoy/ed writing these stories.


	15. Heading to Paris

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Ken I really can't thank you enough." Yolie said as she pulled into Ken's driveway. She had taken him home after telling Izzy and Mimi about their plan to get Tk home.

Ken smiled. "Really there's no need to. I'm really happy that I was able to help."

Yolie sighed. "Yeah I'm glad too. I felt so useless sitting there not doing anything. Now Tk will be contacted and be able to come home to Kari."

"You're a great friend to her." Ken said looking at Yolie. "You can tell you really care."

"Thanks." Yolie said smiling. She sighed. "So you should probably get going huh?"

Ken looked out at the dark sky. "Yeah..." He opened the car door but turned and looked at her first like he wanted to say something. After he realized he was staring to long he smiled once more at her and left. "Bye, I'll see you at work."

"Bye." Yolie said feeling herself blush as she pulled out of his parking lot.

...

"Ugh how much longer, Izzy?" Mimi whined sitting on the airplane.

"Mimi we've only been in the air half an hour." Izzy said rolling his eyes.

"I'm getting air sick!"

"Since when do you get air sick? Your family's loaded you go on vacations all the time!"

"Well under this kind of stress I get air sick!" Mimi shot back slouching down in her seat. She sighed and looked up at Izzy who had his eyes on the movie that was playing for the passengers to see. She quickly looked down when he noticed her staring at him and instead stared out the airplane window.

"Sir would you like something to drink?" A young flight attendent came up and asked Izzy. She was pretty and smiling down at the boy and Mimi felt herself glaring instantly.

"Uh sure." Izzy said smiling. "I'll have some water."

She nodded and headed off to get him some water.

"It's not working." Mimi said with her arms crossed staring out the window.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked looking at her.

Mimi gave him a fake 'really?' look. "You're plan to flirt with the flight attendent isn't working, I'm not _jealous_." She rolled her eyes going along with her act.

"Well that's good because I wasn't trying to make you jealous." Izzy said casually as the women came back.

"Here you go." She said smiling. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your flight, just ask if you need anything."

"Oh I will." Izzy said with a huge smile on his face and Mimi turned back and gave him a dirty look. The women smiled and walked away as Izzy turned towards Mimi. "That time I was trying to make you jealous." He said still smiling.

Mimi rolled her eyes and looked away.

"And I'd say it worked..." He muttered loud enough for her to hear as she turned back and glared at him some more.

...

Tai sat listening to Kari's heart monitor in the dark room. It was completely silent. Davis had left the night before as did Jill. Their parents started making a fuss saying they had to come home but they promised to be back to visit Kari again. His parents were at work and Yolie was also at home. The only other person there was Sora since Mimi and Izzy had taken off late the night before to get to Tk in France.

He sighed as he could see the sun coming in through the window as the morning had finally arrived. He had barely slept at all through the night because he was so worried about Kari. Sora was still sleeping on the couch and Kari was sleeping in the hospital bed. Ever since she had started becoming confused his worry had gone up.

"Tai.." The boy looked up and saw his little sisters eyes partially open and squinting at him.

"Hey Kari." He whispered so Sora wouldn't wake up as he pulled up a chair beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine but have you found out your test results?" Kari asked sleepily.

"No, but don't worry to much about me." Tai said.

Kari turned her head slightly and saw Sora and then looked back over to Tai. "Forgive her Tai."

"Huh?"

"Forgive her." Kari whispered looking seriously at her brother.

"Kari now isn't the time..." But Kari interupted him.

"Now is exactly the time!" Kari said trying to raise her voice but she was weak and it didn't go up that high. "Look at me. I'm dying and my boyfriend is across the world."

"What's that got to do with me and..." Kari interupted him again.

"We never know how much time we have, Tai. If you spend the next 10 years being mad at her it could be too late, if you spend the next 4 months being mad at her it could be too late, heck if you spend the next week being mad...well it could be too late..." She told him still completely serious. "Tai I thought I had plenty of time and then right before my eyes it was all taken from me. Don't waste it being stubborn."

Tai knew she was right but wasn't pleased about it. He sighed as he saw Sora sleeping with her orange hair covering her eyes. "But I..."

"But nothing. Stop being stubborn!"

"Will you let me finish a sentence!" Tai whispered but yelled at the same time. "Look I just want to get through one thing at a time. Right now my focus is on my little sister who I'm just glad knows who I am at this moment."

Kari rolled her eyes. "The doctor said I'd go in and out of confused states."

"So everytime you're in a normal state I'm going to get a lecture?"

"Pretty much. I'm fitting them all in before I hit my limit."

"Kari!"

"I have to think realistically, Tai." Kari sighed. "I know it's bad, real bad. I just hope I get to see Tk once more." She looked at Tai. "Tai, I love him."

...

_"Flight 389 is preparing to land. Please stay seated as we prepare for the decent."_

Izzy opened his eyes at the sound of the speakers on the plane. He looked over at Mimi who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled slightly but then decided he should probably wake her up.

"Mimi...Mimi." He shook her lightly as she opened her eyes.

"What...?" She groaned shifting slightly until she realized her head was on Izzy's shoulder and she shot up embaressed. "Sorry..." She muttered.

"The plane's landing." Izzy said quietly also blushing.

"Paris here we come." Mimi said taking a deep breath.

...

A/n - pretty much a fluff chapter but it's leading up to what's coming. Yeah so updates are definetly getting further away then they used to over the summer but I've started school so it's tough. Oh well please review!

Reviewers Corner:

JohnP87 - Don't worry Kari's strong :D

Drake-El - Lmao. Aww that's such a cute line though!

Bigbigmistyfan - Wow never knew that but it's really cool!

V3Yagami - haha thanks

Koumiloccness - Yup love Izzy :D

Angeloflightandhope - yeah poor Kari!

Dracula-key - Yup drama drama

AeroAngemon - Thanks yeah I wanted them to get stuck with each other :p

MegumiFire - No problem I get the busy thing! Glad you like it!

Thanks guys!


	16. Lost and Secrets

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"This is so cute!" Mimi said running over to a t-shirt that said _Paris_ on it. "I think I want it, the purple or the green, Izzy?"

"Mimi we're not on vacation!" Izzy groaned rolling his eyes at the girl in the airport store. She had seen some hat in the window and insisted that her life would end as a tragedy if she didn't buy it. Of course the minute she entered the shop her focus turned to another direction and now she was looking a the t-shirts.

"I know that but how many times in my life am I really going to get to go to Paris? I mine as well get a souviner." She said as she held up a shirt. "I think I want the purple." She said taking it off the rack.

"Fine but we're paying for this and _leaving_, that means no more stores, no resturaunts, no more places because we _have_ to get to Tk and tell him about Kari."

"I know that. I do care about Kari and want Tk to get there for her you know. I wasn't planning on going anywhere else...god you make me sound so selfish." Mimi muttered walking up to the cash register. "Just this."

The women looked up. "Será quince euros _(That will be fifteen euros.)_"

Mimi gave her a confused look. "Huh...oh my god Izzy I can't speak French!"

"What else is new..."

"Shut up!" Mimi yelled at him. "EXCUSE ME. DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?" Mimi yelled at the woman like that was going to help. Izzy put his hand over his face trying to ignore the people staring at them.

"I do." Another lady walked over smiling, she had a french accent but her English was clear enough. "Zorry about zat. Zhe doezn't zpeak english but I do. That will be fifteen euros."

"Euros..." Mimi started realizing she only had Japanese money.

"I have it." Izzy said taking out his wallet and paying for Mimi. "Thank you." He said grabbing the bag and grabbing Mimi by the arm dragging her out of the store.

"Where did you get that money?" Mimi asked him as he handed her the bag.

"I went to get my money exchanged while you were drooling over the scarfs. Can we go now?" Izzy said irritated.

"Yeah, thank you." She smiled slightly. "I'll pay you back."

"No need." He sighed and looked the other way. "Let's just go find Tk. I got the directions, you ready to go."

"Yup let's go help Kari." She said leading the way out of the airport.

...

"Mr. Kamyia?" Tai looked up to see a doctor knocking on Kari's door. Kari was asleep again and Sora had gone to get some food for her and Tai.

"Yeah that would be me." Tai said looking up. "Is there something wrong? Is Kari still stable?"

"Oh this isn't about your sister this is about you." The doctor said looking at his documents. "The lab has recieved the results from the blood tests you took."

"Oh that..." Tai said slouching back nervously. "So? Am I good or screwed?"

"Well based on the test results your liver is completely clear of any diseases and is quite healthy. It looks as though you don't have the genes to obtain this disease and you are all right." The doctor said smiling.

Tai sighed relieved. "Well that's _really_ good to know. Thank you doctor."

"No problem. Have a good day Mr. Kamyia." He smiled and turned to left.

Tai smiled for a second then thought of something. "Wait! I have a question!" He said getting up quickly going after the man.

...

"Yolie I told you there was really no need for you to work." Ken said walking over to the girl.

"Yeah but I need the money, besides Kari gets mad whenever I ditch other stuff to go visit her in the hospital." Yolie said sighing.

"And what happens if another customer annoys you?" Ken asked her seriously with his eyebrows raised.

"Ken my reaction to customers annoying me has nothing to do with Kari. Trust me I'll want to kill them after this is over with too." Yolie said looking at him.

"Oh well thats great..." The boy said sarcastically. "But seriously you sure you're okay?"

"Yes stop worrying about me." Yolie told him.

"Yeah you might make me kind of jealous." A voice said jokingly and the two turned to see Megan standing there smiling at them. "Hey Yolie, hey babe." She leaned over to give her boyfriend a kiss.

Yolie felt a ping of jealousy but tried not to show it. "Hi Megan." She said trying to be sweet.

"Well Ken you ready to go?" She asked the very uncomfortable looking boy.

"Yeah, uh good luck with Kari, Yolie." He said glancing back at the girl one more time before leaving.

"Thanks." Yolie said smiling with a hint of sadness. With Ken spending some much time helping her with Kari, she forgot he had a girlfriend.

...

"Where are we?" Mimi asked looking at the train map at the station. They had gotten on the wrong train and ended up on the other side of Paris.

"In the wrong place." Izzy said tired. "We would have gotten on the right train if you had payed attention like I asked you too instead of staring at that French dude."

"It's not my fault you got jealous."

"I'm not jealous I'm annoyed with you."

"Well why didn't you double check the times for the right train?"

"Because you told me you would!" Izzy yelled back. He looked over the train schedule. "The next train comes in about an hour."

"We're never going to get there..." Mimi muttered annoyed.

"We _have_ to get there. Everyone's depending on us." He sighed. "If we take the next train we should get to Tk's grandfather's around late tonight."

"Okay...sorry for not paying attention..." Mimi muttered sighing.

"And I'm sorry the French guy you were staring at was making out with another guy shortly afterwards." He said smirking while reading the map.

Mimi glared at him in his smugness.

...

"I'm sorry Tk..." Kari whispered.

Sora looked up from her seat and walked over to the girl. "Kari shh it's okay. You're in the hospital. And Tai is currently no where to be seen..." She said annoyed with the last part.

"Tell Tk I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For not telling him how sick I really was...he probably hates me." Kari whispered.

"He doesn't hate you, Kari. You're Tk's world." Sora said softly. "Just relax, he'll be home before you know it."

Kari nodded her eyes still closed and she laid her head back down falling back asleep.

"How is she?" Sora looked over and got up to smack Tai in the arm.

"Where have you been!" She silently yelled.

"Relax I had to do something. But I have good news, my tests results came back." He smiled and Sora squealed jumping up to hug him.

"Oh thank god I didn't know what I would do if you were really sick." She whispered.

"Well I'm fine." He said moving out of her grip and walking over to see his sister.

"You're still mad at me huh?"

He sighed thinking about what Kari had said to him. "No...but let's not talk about it now."

"When can we talk about it?"

"Later." He said taking a seat next to Kari. He sighed looking at his sister. "I promise I'll save you."

...

A/n - Geez I still haven't even update my other story in a while. Anyway that probably means this will be the only update of this story this week. Plus I have tons of homework already. Stupid teachers... Anyway I used a French online translator to get that sentence, that site. Yeah. Okay Review :D

Reviewers Corner:

Dracula-key - Yeah it was. And haha Tai deserved it.

JohnP87 - Thank you and yes Kari must be strong!

Heyman - Glad you liked it :D Haha yea French seems like a difficult langauge.

JadeBrycin2116 - Thanks yeah they are!

Drake-El - Yes I believe it is :D

Koumiloccness - Thanks!

Bigbigmistyfan - Yes it does. Especially Junior year! lol. Glad you liked it! And wow that's alot of family! lol.

V3Yagami - haha yeah. Tai's get over it eventually lol.

Angelofhopeandlight - Definetly. The only way I speak french :D.

Thank you guys for the reviews they motivate me so much! Plus they're all so sweet you guys are the best!


	17. The truth will tear you apart

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"My feet hurt." Mimi said groaning at the dark sky as she sat on a bench on the side of the street. "It's so dark Izzy how are we ever going to find this place?"

Izzy sighed taking a seat next to her while staring at his map. "It has to be around here somewhere..." He looked down at a street sign. "If we go down that road two streets down is the street his grandfather lives on. Then we'll find the number and go from there."

"Fineeee." Mimi said getting up but just as soon as she did a car drove by splashing a puddle of water onto her. She turned and faced Izzy. "I hate my life!"

Izzy smirked and shook his head as he got up. "Come on we'll clean you up when we get to the house."

Mimi sighed clearly tired. "Fine let's just go. Wet jeans hurt to walk in." She followed him down the street.

...

"Hey." Kari said smiling weakly at Yolie who walked into the room.

"Hey Kar, how yeah feeling?" Yolie asked putting down her purse and sitting down next to her friend in the empty room.

Kari shrugged. "I'm okay, but oh guess what? Tai's okay! Isn't that great!"

"Yeah that's wonderful." Yolie said smiling. "Now you can finally focus on yourself."

Kari brushed it away. "How's Ken?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face.

Yolie groaned. "Very in love with his girlfriend. He's never going to be into _me_ Kari."

"Have a little faith."

"Take your own advice."

"Okay I get it." Kari said rolling her eyes. "What do you want me to say? That I believe I'm going to live."

"Yes."

"Okay I'm going to live."

"Say it like you mean it."

"I'M GOING TO LIVE!"

"That a girl." Yolie said smirking. "Anyway here this will make you feel better. Davis made a total idiot out of himself today, he pretended to barf in order to get out of presenting his, not done, art project. Okay so here's what happened..."

Kari just smiled at her crazy friend.

...

"Jillian where are you going?" Jill rolled her eyes at the sound of her mothers voice echoing behind her.

"I'm going to see Kari, Mom. She's sick you know." Jill said turning around to face her mother. "I told you this."

"Yes but I'm starting to wonder if that's some excuse to see that rockstar boy." Her mother said seriously.

Jill gave her a disgusted and dramatic look. "Are you serious? You honestly think I'd FAKE Kari being sick!"

"Well I'm not sure with you lately, Missy. But just to be sure I'm going to take you to visit your friend from now on."

"Oh my god..."

"Don't give me that! Anyway I cannot take you today so you'll have to wait until tomorrow." Her mother said turning away.

"He's not even in town he's in France!" Jill argued back.

Her mother turned around suspiciously. "And how would you know that?"

Jill looked the other way but her mother spoke up. "You're not visiting her unless I'm there. I don't believe in rebellion Jillian. I forbid you to go near that boy!"

"I wasn't even near him..."

"That's enough!"

The girl rolled her eyes and turned to head up to her room showing her mother her clear annoyance.

...

Izzy leaned up against the house as Mimi rang the doorbell. "This place is huge..." She commented and looked over at Izzy. "And you say _I'm_ rich."

"Tk and Matt's grandfather must be a millionaire."

Mimi nodded as she waited impaitently for someone to open the door. She rang the doorbell again. "I bet they have like a bowling alley in here."

"Or an indoor movie theater."

"Indoor _and_ outdoor pool."

"Scientific lab."

"You've lost me." She rang the doorbell again then started pounding on the door. "Will somebody open up this happens to be an emergancy!"

"I hope you're talking about Kari and not your wet pants..."

"Shut up...OPEN THE DOOR!" Mimi screamed louder pounding on it.

"We're going to get arrested for disturbing the peace..." Izzy said sighing as he continued to lean up against the house. Finally someone opened the door.

"May I..." He started but Mimi was already trying to get into the house.

"Tk? Matt? I need to speak to you!" The man stopped her at the door.

"Excuse me, Miss!" The man said. He had a french accent but spoke frequent Japanese. "May I help you out here without you intruding through the house?" Mimi looked up and judged by his outfit that he was the butler.

"Yeah I need to talk to Tk and Matt like NOW it's an emergancy."

"Miss do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry but this is really an emergancy we have to get to Tk and Matt!" Mimi said looking as though she was going to try and walk right in again.

"Sir please we must speak with them." Izzy said in Mimi's defense.

"I'm sorry children but they are already asleep. This is no time a night for them to have visitors. Plus Ms. Takaishi wanted the boys' to spend time with their family and not frie..."

"TK! MATT!" Mimi screamed ignoring the butler blocking her.

"We're going to get arrested..." Izzy commented sighing at the persistent girl.

...

Tk walked over to Matt's room unable to sleep. He knocked on the door quietly. "Matt?" He whispered.

He heard a groan from within the room and opened the door. "Matt?'

"What?"

"Are you awake?"

"Clearly." He said sitting up. "What's up?" He looked tired.

"I can't stop thinking of her."

"Tk..."

"Matt you don't get it. I feel it. Something's wrong." Tk said sitting at the end of his brother's bed. He had been having a horrible feeling in his gut since they had gone to France and he couldn't avoid it anymore. He had told Matt who just told him he just missed her and was making stuff up in his head.

Matt sighed. "Tk I don't know what to tell you. We're not even leaving for another couple days. But then you'll see her and everything will go back to normal."

Tk groaned and laid sideways on his brother's bed his head hanging off one side and his legs hanging off the other. "You just don't get it."

"I'm trying, Tk." Matt said clearly exhausted. "Sorry I'm just so tired, I never get to sleep in. Mom always has something for us to do."

"I know..." Tk said frusturated.

_"Tk!Matt!"_

Tk sat up at the sound of the familiar voice. He looked over at his brother confused. "Did you hear..."

"Mimi?" Matt said interrupting his brother.

They jumped up in realization and opened the door Matt's bedroom door. They heard Mimi's voice louder, looked back at each other, and then ran down the stairs.

"I've taken a plane with my ex boyfriend, gotten on the wrong train, and then soaked by a car to get here to find him and I am not leaving until I get to speak to Tk and Matt!" Mimi screamed at the butler. Izzy was looking at the street like he was used to it by now. "You cannot just turn us away! We can't even..." She stopped at the sight of Tk and Matt. "Tk! Matt!"

"Mimi? What are you doing here?" Matt asked as Izzy turned and looking into the door. "Izzy?"

"Thank god we found you guys!" Mimi said finally successfully plowing through the butler to give the boys' a hug.

Matt and Tk gave confused looks to Izzy who was suddenly afraid to tell the younger blonde boy the truth to why they were here. He was about to crush his whole life.

Mimi pulled away beginning to have the same feeling of fear. She stood next to Izzy nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Matt repeated with a confused look on his face.

"Well..." Mimi began then looked up at Izzy. "Alot's gone on since you left..." She said trailing off.

"Like what?" Tk asked curiously then changed the subject thinking of how they would have seen Kari. "How's Kari did she get the post card and package I sent her? It had this snowglobe of the Effile Tower in it because she said she always wanted to go there and climb to the top. I promised I'd take her someday." He smiled slightly not noticing Mimi and Izzy's facial expressions...but Matt did.

"What's going on...?" Matt said looking at them nervously. He looked between them and back at Tk whose smile just faded back into more confusion.

Mimi felt her eyes tear up and suddenly wished she was back in the depressing and awkward hospital room. Or back on the plane with Izzy being annoyed with him. Anywhere but in that room at that moment.

Izzy tensed up and seem to notice Mimi's fear without even looking at her. "Somethings...happened well come up." He said slowly.

"Bad?" Matt asked his worry growing.

"Is someone hurt?" Tk asked slowly.

"Kinda..." Mimi whispered her voice cracking.

"Who?" Tk asked his face hardening as Mimi felt her heart racing and put her hands up to her face. She turned away and Izzy stood there next to her looking sadly at the blonde boy.

"Why did you two come and not Kari...?" Tk asked his voice cracking. "I mean she's my girlfriend..." He stared Izzy down who Mimi was now clutching behind. "Where's Kari?"

Izzy didn't move he just stood there looking at the boy feeling his throat tighten and the nerves taking over his body. The look on the boy's face was killing him. "The...hospital..." He whispered slowly.

Tk froze feeling everything around him staring at him. His heart was racing and he felt cold. His throat was tight and he thought his heart might go flying out of his chest at any minute. It wasn't true. Kari was fine, she had to be. "You're lying." He said barely audible. "You're lying!" He screamed.

Izzy backed up with Mimi still clutching onto him. Matt looked over at Tk and walked slowly over to him.

"Tk..." Matt started but the younger brother ignored him.

"He's lying!" He screamed breathing heavily. Matt grabbed him holding him back because he looked as though he was about to attack Izzy. "Why are you doing this?" He screamed.

Mimi started to cry into Izzy's back and Izzy himself felt a tear falling down his face. "She has liver failure." He whispered. "She's been sick for a while now...she needs a donor."

Matt was pale and Tk froze and looked at the boy and Mimi who was crying.

"What does that mean?" Matt asked loosening his grip around TK who was no longer struggling. "If she doesn't get a donor?"

Izzy looked down and Mimi held his arm. Tk felt the world spinning around him. "No..." He whispered. "NO!" He collapsed to the ground on his knees. He was shaking as he looked back up at Izzy. Matt just stood there frozen.

"How long does she have?" He asked for his brother who was staring in a daze while sitting on the ground. Tk's eyes were full of tears and he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Not long..." Izzy whispered not looking up at that.

Tk's head shot up. He stared at nothing in particular for a moment then spoke. "Kari..." He got up but Matt grabbed him quickly.

"Where are you going?" He asked seriously to his brother who was heading for the door.

"I have to get to her!" Tk screamed struggling to get out of his grip. "I have to get to her!"

Mimi cried more and Izzy just took her in his arms holding her as she sobbed and he watched the scene of the brother's in front of him.

"Kari..." Tk cried collapsing back to the ground.

...

A/n - Poor Teeks. Sorry like I said updates are more spaced out now because I have school and I STILL haven't updated my other story. I'm a huge pain. Have to do that asap. Anyway please review and I'll work on getting this updated soon.

Reviewers Corner:

Elle-L - Haha I know he really needs to and yup I love Koumi :D

HCOloveexx - I'm really glad :D

Koumiloccness - haha of course

JadeBrycin2116 - haha you'll see!

JohnP87 - Oh I'm sure I spelt that wrong. I don't have spell check. It's real bad. Thanks though haha.

Bigbigmistyfan - thanks :D

Eldemonio - Yeah I'm happy I don't take it! I think it's their Mom's side. I hope anyway 'cause that's what I put. lol.

AeroAngemon - Yeah she's like my favorite character that's why haha.

Becca - Thank you and I will!

Drake-El - haha oh well cheesy is fun. and Kari does need more confidence.

Dracula-key - You'll see what happens :D.

Appealtoreason - thanks!

Thank you guys SOOOOO much! You're the best!


	18. Holding on to see him one more time

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

The ride back was certainly quiter then the ride there. Mimi and Izzy sat awkwardly on one side of the private jet while Matt and Tk sat on the other. When Tk and Matt's family found out what had happened they insisted Tk get back to Kari and even loaned them the jet to get there quicker. They had left the following morning and everyone seemed to have calmed down...only now it was just silence.

Tk stared on the window of the jet not looking or speaking to anyone. He had been like that all morning. It wasn't like him to freak out like that but at the thought of losing Kari his whole world seemed to just come crashing down. It was like his parents divorce all over again. He felt like his world was being split into two. And he couldn't do anything about it.

Mimi and Izzy had spoken slightly about Kari's condition that morning, explaining that she had some confusion but other than that seemed to be alright. She was pale and weaker though. Apparently she had been having these symptoms leading up to this disease for weeks. This made Tk sick. He knew something was off about her and he did nothing. It was all his fault.

"Tai's okay." Tk snapped out of his train of thought and looked up at Mimi who was staring at her phone. "I have a message from Sora telling me that Tai got his test results back and he's fine. You know since the disease Kari has is genetic and all..." She trailed off.

"Well that's good." Matt said quietly. "The last thing anyone needs is for the both of them to be sick. Kari would be a mess if Tai's health was in danger and Tai would wait to make sure Kari was okay before doing anything about it. We all know that."

"Did Sora anything about Kari?" Izzy asked looking at the girl sitting next to him.

"She mentioned that she's really pale and tired. I guess she sleeps alot now, but people are usually with her to keep her company." Mimi said shrugging. "Nothing's really changed since we left."

"I guess that can be taken as a good thing though." Matt said. " I mean it means she hasn't taken a total turn for the worse."

"True." Mimi sighed as she closed her eyes resting. "She's a strong girl, she'll be fine."

Tk just turned away not saying a word throughout their whole conversation. He knew they were just trying to make him feel better. It wasn't working.

...

"Can I have two number 3's, a number 7, and a number 6?" Yolie asked looking up at the menu and the fast food joint across from the hospital. It had been a long day and now her and Davis had decided to head to the hospital to visit Kari. They hadn't eaten though so she was grabbing some food for them, Sora, and Tai.

"You don't plan to eat all of that yourself do you?" She turned at the smiling voice from behind her.

"Ken what are you doing here?" She asked as the worker went to prepare her food.

"Picking up some food for some people." He said pointing out the fact that they were at a fast food resturaunt.

"I see..." Yolie said thinking 'those people' were Megan.

"No Megan doesn't eat fast food." Ken said practically reading her mind.

"That's kind of creepy Ken."

"That she doesn't eat fast food or that I knew what you were thinking?"

"The thinking thing." Yolie said with a slight smile.

He laughed. "I guess I'm just that good. So really you planning on eating four meals?"

"Haha. No they're for me, Davis, Tai, and Sora. The three of them are with Kari at the hospital right now."

"Ahh...how is she?"

Yolie shrugged. "Well Mimi and Izzy flew to Paris to go find Tk and Matt but we haven't heard from them. Either they are being lazy and haven't called, can't find Tk, or they have killed each other. Either way Kari doesn't know so it'll be a surprise to her when Tk comes home."

"A good surprise. The poor girl deserves it." Ken said sadly.

"Yeah she really deserves something good to happen for once."

"So do you." He looked up into her eyes.

Yolie looked away. "I have plenty of good things in my life happening." She turned as she grabbed the bags of food. "Want a fry?"

Ken smirked. "Sure, I didn't pen point you as the type to share food."

"Oh I'm not." She smirked. "That's Davis' food." She spun around and left leaving the boy amused.

...

"I'm hungry where the hell is Yolie!" Davis complained in the waiting room. The doctor's wanted to run some tests on Kari so the three were forced to wait outside.

"Hiding from you." Tai said sarcastically. "Ugh how long must these doctors take?"

"Probably a shorter time period then it takes Yolie to pick up some damn take out." Davis commented.

"Davis quit your whining." Sora said tired and clearly annoyed that Tai was still refusing to talk to her about everything that had happened.

"I get cranky when I'm hungry." The boy said defensively as the doctor came out of the room.

"How is she?" Tai asked concerned.

The doctor sighed. "Well she's not great. Everything seems to be hitting her faster then we anticipated. We'll have to work quicker."

The three looked down disapointed.

"Doctor can I talk to you for a second?" Tai asked and the doctor nodded. Tai walked over pulling the doctor aside. "Have you got anyword about what we talked about?"

"It's a risk for you sir but we're still looking into it and waiting for some results."

Tai nodded. "Okay but let me know as soon as you find out. All risks aside it's what I want."

...

"Kari?"

Kari opened her eyes weakly and slightly smiled at her old friend. "Hey Jill."

"Sorry I would've been here more but my mother is on life patrol and insisted on taking me to the hospital and case good old Romeo was here." Jill told her taking a seat next to her friend. The normally bubbly girl clearly irritated.

"I'm sorry. Did you explain he was in another country?"

"Apparently that doesn't matter. Anyway how are you feeling?"

Kari was having trouble keeping her eyes opened and made a face in discomfort. "Honestly? I feel like crap."

Jill gave her a sad face. "Just hold on. We're going to find you a donor."

"Yeah because we're having so much luck lately." Kari said sarcastically. "Who else is here?" She was becoming worried that her brother would fall behind in school.

"Yolie and Davis are outside arguing about something that went wrong in his fast food order...don't ask me. Tai and Sora are also outside eating, the doctor wouldn't let them have food in here. Don't worry Sora went up to the University this morning and got her and Tai's work that they've missed. She explained everything to the teachers." She said seeing Kari's worried look.

"Okay but I really don't want my brother flunking out of his first semester of college because I'm a little sick."

"I know." Jill said kindly then heard a happy scream outside. "What's going on?" Jill asked turning around and looking in the direction of the door hearing familar voices speaking quite loudly outside. "Hey that sounds like..."

"Tk...?" Kari whispered weakly. Her voice didn't go very high anymore.

"Kari!" The blonde boy yelled as he raced into the room stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of her. "Oh my god..." He whispered seeing her pale face and bags under her eyes. She just looked plainly ill.

"Tk." Was all Kari managed to say with a small smile seeing the boy. "Tk you're her..." Her words slowed and her eyes closed shut as the monitors sounded signaling her flatlining.

...

A/n - Wish I had more time to write but everythings so hectic all the time. Anyway I'm glad I got this updated and my other story a couple days ago haha. Better then nothing. Next chap will have more of the JillxMatt stuff. Please review!

Reviewers Corner:

DephsXylex - I know Tk's the best. Haha yeah you probably guess Tai and I know I miss frequent updates too!

AeroAngemon - Yeah Tk and Kari are having a sucky time. Thanks, glad you like it!

Drake-El - haha I didn't even make up a full story for that so I don't know what really happened to him.

JadeBrycin - Aww, yeah poor Tk.

JohnP87 - Thank you and agreed!

Dracula-key - Is it really? Lol that's so weird! Haha she wasn't made to be liked.

Klaw117 - Thanks I was going for emotion. And don't worry to much I like happy endings :).

Angeloflightandhope - yeah it is but I wanted to make it emotional. but who knows, I mean people tend to be more dramatic in this kind of situation.

Koumiloccness - Haha I'm glad!

Bigbigmistyfan - I know right.

Dr. William Bell - Thanks glad you liked it :D.

Thank you guys sooooo much!


	19. Taking Action

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Her pale face fell to the right and the next was a blur. Tk was screaming, begging Kari not to leave him as Jill stood as horrified as he did. She was crying and ran into Matt's arms as the others ran into the room at the sound.

Tai came running in and full protective mode saying stuff to doctors that Tk couldn't comprhend in the state he was in.

He felt someone pulling him away from her. He struggled but was then grabbed by another arm. He screamed again in dispair begging her not to die.

Everything was like a faded memory as the doctors rushed through trying to stabalize her. Soon he was pulled completely out of the room and was sitting in a chair. Izzy and Davis on both sides of him trying to calm him down, but he wasn't even yelling anymore. He was just sitting there in a complete daze. This couldn't be happening...it just couldn't.

Jill was crying hysterically and Matt was trying to calm her down while Yolie was screaming at some doctor who wasn't even Kari's doctor. In fact Tk was pretty sure he was just an intern and was in a very awkward postion.

Mimi had sat beside Izzy holding his arm with hers. She wasn't even looking at him she was just sitting there nervously, waiting. They were all waiting. That was all they _could_ do.

Sora had pulled Tai out of the room and was trying to hold him back as he continued to panic. Screaming stuff that again was uncomprehendable to Tk. He just couldn't focus on anything.

"She's stable."

The words shook Tk out of his daze as he looked up at the doctor that stood before them. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been out of it.

"She's not doing _good_ but she's stable for now." He said sighing. "The concern for her is getting higher. She needs to get a liver. I don't know if we'll be able to save her next time."

Everyone remained silent except for Tai who got up and left. Everyone stared at him in shock but said nothing.

"Can I see her?" Tk finally managed to say.

The doctor nodded. "Sure but I'd perfer if it was one or two at a time. No more fifty people in one room."

"I understand." Tk said getting up out of his chair and walking into the room.

She laid there with her eyes shut. The monitors were now beeping signaling that she had a heart beat. It was the best sound he could ever hear. He walked over to her and knelt beside her bed. "Kari." His whispered quietly in her ear. "Kari be strong, stay here with me." He closed his eyes and laid his head on her pillow.

...

"Jillian what are you doing near _him!_?" The sound of her mother's voice took her out of her state of shock. Jill looked over at her mom from the chair she was sitting in with Matt by her side holding her hand.

"Mom please not now, Kari just flatlined, she's okay but it's bad and..."

"Don't tell me not now! I let you come and see your friend and here you are hanging out in the waiting room with rocker boy?"

"Mom he's Kari's boyfriends, brother okay? Actually I didn't even know he was going to be here!"

"You clearly did. We're leaving. If you want to visit Kari, _he_ can't be here."

"Are you serious?" Jill stood up angerly. "I'm staying _here_ until my friend is okay! I don't care what you have to say about it!"

"You will do what I say!"

Matt stood up and stood in front of the angry daughter. "Ma'am please. She really did not know I was going to be here. Please let her stay here with Kari. I'll leave."

"Matt that's not necessary..." Jill said turning to him.

"No it is." Jill's mother said with her arms folded. "I don't want you anywhere near my daughter."

"Mother!"

"We're going home!" Her mother dragged her out of the hospital as much as she rebelled trying to pull away.

The others watched in awe at the scene before them.

"What is this? Romeo and Juliet modern day version?" Yolie asked giving Matt a look.

"If so I hope Matt and Jill don't die..." Davis commented recieving glares from the room around him. "What it was a joke!"

"Whatever. I have to get going I have school bright and early tomorrow." Yolie said yawning.

"Yeah me too." Mimi said getting up. "My car's not here...Yolie can you give me a ride?"

"Sure." The purple haired girl said yawning again. "Let's go."

"I better go too." Davis said getting up. "Izzy you want to be my ride?"

"Yeah sure." Izzy said getting up. "Call us if you guys need anything Sora." He said as they walked out of the hospital.

Sora looked over at Matt. "You okay?"

Matt sighed as he sat down. "Not really, I like her Sora."

"I know. Maybe her Mom will come around..." She said trying to be positive but knew that it wasn't the truth or working.

"No she won't. I'm a huge screw up in her eyes." He sighed. "This is ridiculous. When will the problems end?"

"When we die."

Matt laughed. "Sad but true."

...

Kari slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the blonde boy sleeping next to her. He looked peacefully and he had his hand on her arm.

She slowly moved her hand to his face smiling weakly. She wasn't ready to leave this boy. A tear fell down her face as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Kari I'm sorry I'm late." He whispered grabbing the girls hand and holding it.

She smiled at him. "You're not late. You didn't even know."

"I should have."

"It's my fault Tk." She whispered still weak. "I made everyone believe I was fine. I knew something was wrong. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be sorry."

"How'd you find out?" Kari asked resting her eyes closed while lying on her pillow.

Tk laughed softly. "Mimi and Izzy flew to Paris."

"That must have been interesting. Are they back together?"

"No but you can tell they both care about each other."

"They're so stubborn."

"So are you at times." He joked and she laughed softly her eyes still shut.

"I'm glad you're home." She said softly.

"I am too. Now go back to sleep. You need rest. You've had a rough night." He rested his head back on her pillow.

"Okay." She whispered softly not needing to be told twice as she drifted off asleep, happy he was finally there.

...

"I can't believe you did that to me! You humiliated me!" Jill screamed as soon as she got home.

"I told you not to see that boy and you went against me!" Her mother screamed back angerily. "You lied to me!"

"I didn't even know he'd be there!" She shook her head. "But you know what it doesn't matter. I LIKE him! Okay? I am going to see him whether _you_ like it or not! You have NO valid reason why I shouldn't see him beside the fact that you think he's below us because he's not freakin rich! We'll guess what I DON'T CARE! Okay? I don't care at all!"

"If you live under this roof you will do as I say!"

"Then I won't live under this damn roof!" The girl screamed as walked out of the house slamming the door behind her.

...

"So spill." Yolie said as she pulled into Mimi's driveway. "Are you and Izzy back together?"

Mimi rolled her eyes. "No I told you breaking up with him was the right thing to do."

"Liar." Yolie said disappointed.

"Well it will be some day." She said sighing. "Look all we did the whole time to get Tk was fight anyway."

"Aww you're fighting and flirting again?"

"What? NO!"

"But you still love each other?"

"That has nothing to do with it."

"So you do love him, still?"

"Yolie!"

"That's all I needed to hear." The purple haired girl said smirking. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Mimi."

The carmal haired girl glared at her and muttered in annoyance leaving the car.

...

"So it came out positive?"

"Yes but the surgery is risky and you're very young are you sure..."

"I'm sure."

The man sighed. "Alright. We'll need your parents to sign the forms then we'll prep you and your sister for surgery."

...

A/n - kinda sorta a sooner update haha. okay please review :D

Reviewers Corner:

Heyman - No worries she's alive. See :D. Haha glad you officially joined!

Drake-El - aww I'm sorry. But no worries she's okay.

DephsXylex - Haha yup some people caught on to that easily :D

Appealtoreason - haha yup it's soon!

Koumiloccness - yup!

Bigbigmistyfan - haha I'm trying! school's so stressful these days!

JohnP87 - thanks! yup he's finally back!

Dracula-key - actually she's my favorite character haha. that's probably why i give her the most drama. and wow. guess France is really picky about what goes on in trains.

AeroAngemon - Thanks! Glad it's keeping you reading!

Angelofhopeandlight - yeah sorry it was a bit short. I think this one is around the same size not sure though.

MegumiFire - yeah it is but this one's kinda lighter in takari's part haha.

ElDemonio - haha yeah I left you hanging. Thanks!

Thank you guys so much!


	20. Making a decision

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Why again is our health class requiring us to do this ridiculous project?" Davis asked slouching in his seat next to Yolie.

"Because some girl in the senior class got pregnent and now they want to show us why we should avoid that exact situation." Yolie said staring out the window at the rain. She hated being in school and not knowing how Kari was doing at the hospital. It worried her, but she knew Tk was with the girl. He had ditched school to stay at the hospital with her. Those two were going to have loads of make up work.

"But I'm a guy I can't get pregnet!"

"That doesn't mean you can't be a parent dip head." Yolie said rolling her eyes as the teacher put some dolls on the front desk of the room. Then she called Yolie's name to come up and pick up the one of her choice. The girl came back with a brown haired, brown eyed, american boy doll.

"What are you naming it?" Davis asked curiously while waiting for him name to be called.

"I don't know...hmm maybe I should name it like Caleb. Yup his name is Caleb." Yolie decided looking at the doll.

"Caleb? I would have named him Elvis."

"Oh for heavens sake."

"Davis!" The teacher called as the boy got up to recieve his new 'child'. He came back with an baby boy that he named Lil' D as in Davis Jr.

Then Lil'D started to cry and Davis got this panicked look on his face clearly unsure of what he was supposed to do next. All Yolie could think was this was going to be one long week.

...

Jill coughed as walking to the campus in the rain from the bus stop was clearly getting to her. She already had a cold, she should have figured that walking in the cold downpours would only make it worse. She knew Matt had gone back to his college because he couldn't stay at the hospital with Tk forever. And she needed help, she hadn't had time to pack money, clothes, or food before she ran off and she had only had enough money in her pocket for a night at a motel that she had stayed at the night before.

She was let into the building by some other college boy. Then she headed down the hallway towards Matt's room remembering the way she had gone before. She knocked on the door and felt herself sneeze. Great. Now she was getting sick.

Matt opened the door and looked at her confused. First off she was completely drenched and second she should have been in school. "Jill what are you...?"

"I left." She said simply before he had time to finish his question.

"Jill..."

"She can't control me forever, Matt." The girl said determined and then sneezed again.

"You're getting sick. Come on. My roomate is barely ever here you can dry off and rest up in my bed. I have class." He led her inside the empty room where the other side was pretty empty. It was obvious the roomate wasn't around often.

"Do you have any clean clothes?" He asked even though he figured she didn't.

"No..." She said thinking about how she really should have packed some stuff before she ran off. The she sneezed again.

"Okay." He said going into his small closet and taking some stuff out. "Here you can wear my old baggy basketball shorts and one of my t-shirts." He said throwing the clothing items to her. "That will keep you dry for now. Now I seriously think you need to lay down because you're clearly getting sick."

"I'm sorry..." The girl said sighing feeling guilty.

"Huh? Why?" Matt asked looking at her confused.

"Well I shouldn't be here bugging you and throwing all this crap at you. You have enough to deal with."

Matt smiled softly. "You're not bugging me. I feel bad that you're fighting with your mother because of me. Trust me I like you, Jill. You being here doesn't bother me. But I do have class so I have to take off but I'll be back in a couple hours. I'm going to run some arrends after. Try to get some sleep. You look exhausted. Between Kari, your mom, and school you need a break."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Matt."

"I'll be back." He said smiling back at her before leaving her alone in the small dorm room.

...

"Tk go to school."

"No."

"You're going to fall behind."

"I don't care."

Kari sighed giving up trying to get the boy to care about his education. It clearly wasn't working. "Tk I'm just concerned that..."

He cut her off. "Kari look at yourself. You're weak and you look as though you'll pass out at any moment. I'm not leaving, I've been gone enough."

"I wish you'd stop blaming yourself." Kari said sadly.

Tk sighed. "I'm sorry. I just feel horrible about this whole thing and honestly I'm scared."

"Don't stay here because of guilt."

"Oh I'm not. I'm here because I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be. And because I...well Kari I lo..." Tk was cut off by Sora knocking on the door.

"Hey guys. Sorry if I'm interrupting, I was just wondering if either of you had seen Tai?" she asked.

"He's talking with my parents about something." Kari said more concerned with what Tk was about to say to her.

"Oh okay thanks." She said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Kari said impatient to get back to what Tk was saying.

"Okay good." Sora said smiling and then leaving the room.

"What were you saying?" Kari asked innocently when Sora had left.

"Huh?" Tk asked turning back towards her. "Oh nothing, let's watch some TV."

Kari silently groaned as he got up to grab the clicker and turn the TV on.

...

"And what happens if something goes wrong? I don't want to loose both my children!" His mother screamed back arguing with her son.

"And what if everything goes right and this is the only thing that will save Kari's life." Tai argued back.

"Honey, he might be right..." Mr. Kamyia said speaking up. "She's getting sicker."

"Well doesn't she need a whole liver?" Mrs. Kamyia argued back.

"Apparently many live with a piece of other people's livers." Tai said shrugging. "Mom this is important to me and to Kari's safety. If all goes well then we can save her."

"If we do this we could loose the both of you!" Mrs. Kamyia said nervously.

"If we don't do this we might loose her anyway." Mr. Kamyia said sighing.

"You really think this is a good idea!"

"We might not have any other choice." Mr. Kamyia said shrugging. He took the forms from his son and sat down to begin signing them.

"I don't like this." Mrs. Kamyia said but it was also her way of accepting it.

"Thanks guys. I'll go tell Sora." Tai turned to walk away running into the girl soon after.

"Tai! I've been looking for you. What are you doing sneeking around this hospital all the time?"

"I've got good news!" He said happily pulling her aside.

Sora smiled because he was finally being friendly to her instead of his usual bipolar annoyed with her and then semi annoyed with her moods. She wasn't taking it too personally with everything going on but still she wished he'd realize Mike meant nothing to her. "What?"

"We have a donor for Kari!"

"Oh my god!" Sora shrieked. "Tai that's wonderful! Well accept for the poor person who had to die..."

"No they're alive."

"Huh?"

"It's an alive donor. They have this thing now where you can give a piece of your liver to someone else to use." Tai explained.

"Oh, well do you guys know the person."

"Well yeah...it's me."

Sora's face fell and her smile faded. "Tai...isn't this dangerous?"

Tai sighed. "Yeah but it will save Kari!"

"But what if it hurts you!"

"I don't care Sora! My sister has alot to live for and she's been through so much. If I have a chance to save her I'm going to!" Tai said becoming angry. He was getting sick of this fight.

"So you don't even care about your own life?" Sora argued back truly afraid of something going wrong during surgery.

"Of course I do but I know what I'm doing okay? Trust me...I haven't done anything to make you not, unlike the other way." He said getting up and walking away from her.

"Are you serious Tai!" Sora screamed becoming more upset as she started to cry as the boy walked away from her.

...

A/n - sorry I tried to update sooner. Oh well. Anyway please review!

Reviewers Corner:

Koumiloccness - haha yup they will. and nope luv can suck sometimes.

Tonsostuff - haha sorry a tad delayed. yeah editing isn't my specialty but thanks for the compliment!

Bigbigmistyfan - this chapter tells :D

DephsXylex - haha yes she does

Drake-El - haha nice idea but Tai doesn't have to die

V3Yagami - don't worry :)

JohnP87 - haha I like happy endings too and thank you!

Dracula-key - haha yup she told her. and Tai explains in this chappy.

Klaw117 - lol no problem. thanks very much and yeah schools pretty not fun.

Digimonfan4ever101 - glad you like it!

ElDemonio - haha sorry.

So I've heard about giving part of a liver or something to that sort and used that. Don't know if any info is wrong sorry. I also used this site.

. (living donation area)

Anyway thanks for the reviews! :D


	21. Prep

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Jill opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the blonde boy microwaving chicken noodle soup. "You don't need to do that. I'm feeling alot better."

Matt smiled when he saw that she had awaken. "Nah it's nothing. It's the kind you just throw in the microwave anyway so I really can't take any credit." He joked taking out the soup.

She laughed. "The way a real dude in college lives. Microwaved food."

"Yeah." He said waking over with the soup. "Eat up. By the way I have no idea what kind of clothes girls like so I texted Mimi and she said she'd send me some of her old stuff for you."

Jill smiled. "Thanks. I feel bad just taking over your dorm like this though so I'll probably go home soon. I just needed to get away for awhile."

"You really want to go back to that?"

"No but my mother will probably have the FBI here if I don't go home." She said shrugging sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She sighed eating some of the soup. "Anyway once I turn 18 I'm out of there."

"That's not exactly close."

"Then I'll just rebel until I do." The girl said with a smirk on her face. "I'll make my mother wish I was acting the way I am now."

...

Ken burst out laughing at the sight of Yolie. "You know you never cease to make me laugh."

Yolie gave him an annoyed look. She had a baby carrier on and the doll sitting in it. "This isn't funny this is ridiculous."

"This is hilarious."

Yolie rolled her eyes. "Laugh it up all you want in a week this thing will be back in the home ec closet."

"What's his name?"

"Caleb and it's not a he it's a doll."

"Dolls can be hes."

"Don't annoy me."

Ken just smirked and shook his head. "Oh Yolie..." He said sighing.

Yolie gave him a slight smile as she heard her phone ring. "Hello?"

"Way to answer your phone in the middle of work." Ken commented.

"Shut up!" Yolie whispered to him. "Are you serious? Oh my god I'll be right there!" She hung up and turned to the boy. "Kari has a donor!" She shrieked jumping up and down and jumped to hug Ken. "Sorry..." She said embaressed.

"Don't be this is great!" Ken said smiling brightly. "Come on!"

"Come on what?"

"We're going to the hospital." Ken said stating the obvious.

"You're coming?" Yolie asked happy that he was planning on joining her.

"Well I've done everything else I could to help you out with this situation. I mine as well see how everything turns out." He said shrugging. "Well come on we can't wait all day." He added seeing her just looking at him smiling.

"Yeah let's go." She said grabbing a doll baby bag she had and dragging him out of the mall.

...

"NO!"

"Kari please."

"NO! Let me go! Let me go, Tk!" Kari screamed desperately trying to get up but she was so weak that it really wasn't hard for Tk to keep her down.

"Kari listen to me." Tk said trying to get her to face him. "Kari look at me!" The girl looked at him with teary eyes. "He'll be fine. He just wants you to be okay. And I'm sorry but I care too much about you Kari to let you stop him!"

"I don't care! He could die if something went wrong!" She screamed as strongly as she could. "If you don't understand why I have to stop him then you don't understand me, Tk!"

Tk looked at her hurt. "I don't understand you? Kari please." He shook his head. "I don't want Tai to get hurt, I don't want anyone to get hurt, but if there's a possibility to save you...I'm going to take it."

Kari looked away angry. "I don't care it shouldn't happen at the cost of Tai's life."

"It's not he's going to be a living donor. Living, Kari."

"But Sora said there's a possibility..."

"Sora is just upset because she's scared! Please Kari." He looked like he was going to cry. "Please just give this a chance. For me."

"I can't." She said desperately.

He got up and turned away from her.

"Tk..."

"Do you not want to live?"

"Tk don't be stupid."

"Then why won't you give this a shot?" He said turning towards her.

Kari looked at him for a long time. She put her head down. "Fine..."

He smiled softly at her. "Kar..."

"For you, Tk." She said looking up at him.

...

"I'm here!" Yolie said running down the hallway with her baby. "What's going on has she gone in yet?"

"They're preping her and Tai." Sora said softly looking at the ground.

"Why don't you go in and talk to him before he goes in for surgery." Mimi suggested giving her friend a look.

Sora ignored her continuing to stare at the ground.

Mimi sighed. "Fine but you'll regret it."

"You'll regret things you've done as well." Sora said quietly refering to Mimi and Izzy.

Mimi blushed and turned away as Izzy just looked at her silently.

"Where's Matt and Jill?" Yolie asked turning away from the awkward scene in front of her and to face Tk who was slouching against a wall.

"They're on their way." Tk said.

"How'd he get her away from her mom to get here?" Davis asked feeding Lil'D.

"Apparently she ran away." Tk said shrugging.

"Like when Kari ran away..." Sora said remembering her small adventure with Tai and Matt. She smiled slightly.

They looked over as the door opened and the doctors started to wheel Kari out of the hospital room.

"Kari." Tk said getting up and going over to her.

"I'm scared." She said honestly looking up at him.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She smiled and closed her eyes as the doctors wheeled her away in the operating room.

The group stood silent as Yolie sat down nervously next to Ken. Sora looked back at the ground. Even Davis' normal humored face looked scared. Mimi felt herself shaking as Izzy took her hand. They didn't look at each other but she rested her head on his shoulder as they all sat there...waiting.

...

A/n - I really owe you guys a long chapter after all these waits. I'm sorry for the longer updates now it's just been really hectic. I ready for winter break and it's only October...oh well. Thanks for putting up with me! PS. Sorry it's so short.

Reviewers Corner:

ElDemonio - haha sorry and thanks!

Dracula-key - Yeah I saw it on tv once and that's where I got the idea haha.

Drake-el - yeah it was short sorry. It was just fluff really.

Koumiloccness - Thanks!

Bigbigmistyfan - haha yup he is!

JohnP87 - thank you! yup twist!

Angelofhopeandlight - Yeah I left the site on the previous chapter and I've heard of it before. It's called a living donor.

AeroAngemon - thanks I love cliff hangers

Digimonfan4ever101 - haha don't worry.

V3Yagami - Don't worry I don't want deaths.

Tonsostuff - thanks yeah I know it's hard to update so I deal with short at these times.

DephsXylex - okay thanks I wasn't positive. I'm not going to medical school or anything!

Thanks guys soo much!


	22. Waiting

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Sora continuously tapped her food until she couldn't handle it anymore. "I'm going outside to get some air." She announced in the silence getting up and leaving.

Mimi took her head of Izzy's shoulder and watched her friend go. "I'm worried about her." She said quietly but since no one was speaking it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"She's just scared." Yolie said playing anxiously with the doll in front of her.

"Yeah..." Mimi said quietly. "I'm going to go with her. To make sure she's okay." She slid her hand away from Izzy and followed the footsteps of her best friend.

The sliming group sad anxiously looking around at each other and at Tk who wouldn't face any of them.

"Tk?" Davis said nervously not used to seeing his friend so out of it.

"Yeah?" He asked not turning to face them.

"Are you okay dude?" Davis asked giving his friend a concerned look.

"Why don't we know anything yet?" Tk asked.

"Tk it's been half and hour not hours." Yolie said sincerely.

TK shrugged his face still turned away. "When do you think they'll tell us?"

"I don't know dude." Davis said sighing. "Come on sit down you need to relax you're too stressed."

Tk just shook his head no and didn't respond.

"She's strong Tk." Yolie said softly. "And she has someone to fight for."

Tk finally turned around and looked at them. His eyes teary and his face strained. "I never told her."

"Told her what?" Yolie asked curious.

"How much I love her." Tk said turning away again.

...

"Can't you drive faster?"

"Do you want to get pulled over by the cops, who probably know your missing, arrest me for kidnapping, send you home, and then neither of us will ever end up at this hospital?" Matt asked sarcastically.

Jill rolled her eyes. "I get that but my grandmother drives faster."

"Does not."

"Does to."

"I'm going the speed limit!"

"There are turtles passing us Matt!" Jill said impaitently. "Oh my god are you serious?" She yelled.

"Great now we're stuck in a traffic jam."

"Ugh." The girl groaned clearly annoyed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so impaitent." Matt commented sitting back and looking at her as he was stuck behind a bunch of cars now.

"I don't think I've ever wanted to get somewhere so badly." Jill said sighing. "I'm just really scared Matt. I grew up with Kari, I've known her forever, it was hard enough when she moved away if she...I'm just scared."

Matt gave her a symathetic smile. "I know your scared. Tk tells me how scared he is everyday...we just have to hope for the best. Everything turned out okay last year."

"Kari wasn't dying last year, Matt." Jill said fearful. "I don't want to loose one of my best friends."

"Neither do I." Matt said thinking about what Tai was doing and facing the road again.

...

"Sora?"

"What?" Sora asked not turning around. She was just leaning up against the wall outside.

"He's going to be okay Sora." Mimi said sincerely. "He's a toughy. They both are. They're both going to be okay."

"Why are you doing this to you and Izzy?" Sora turned to look at Mimi.

"Huh?" Mimi asked confused at the suddne change of topic.

"What's wrong with you? You love him, he loves you and you have the chance to have him back. If you told him you wanted him back he'd say okay in a heartbeat. I don't have that, I wish I did but I don't. Tai wants nothing to do with me. I just don't get what you're doing. It's stupid."

Mimi gave her a look. "It's a little more complicated then that Sora. Izzy and I are going to be seperated next year where as you and Tai..."

"So what if we went to the same college! Did good REALLY come of that, Mimi? If you love someone that shouldn't matter. You should be able to fight for it. And you're off sending these confused signals to Izzy. The poor guy doesn't know what to think." Sora said frusturated.

"Why are you being like this?" Mimi said starting to cry. "I'm not meaning to hurt Izzy! I'm trying to do what's best for the both of us."

"I'm sorry. It's just the guy I love is in there giving up half of his liver in a life threatening surgery and he wants nothing to do with me. Where as the guy you love is sitting in there ready to take you back at your command. Just think about it." Sora said seriously. "I'm going back in. I'll see you." She turned away from the wall and heading inside leaving Mimi standing in a state of confusion.

...

"Yolie will you shut that thing off?" Tk complained as the shrieking doll pierced the ears of those remaining in the waiting room.

"I'm trying! Do you really think I want to listen to this!" Yolie said struggling to get the doll to be quiet.

"Well hurry up before it sets of my baby!" Davis complained not wanting Lil'D to start shrieking as well.

"I don't think it works that way, Davis." Yolie said giving him a look as she rolled her eyes. She sighed in relief as the baby doll silences and she hushed in while rocking it.

"This is why teenagers shouldn't have children, Sheral." Said an old woman to another while they passed the group. They were both shaking their heads disappointed in Yolie.

"Are you serious!" Yolie said not loud enough for the women passing by to hear. "They think this thing is real!"

Ken was laughing and even Tk, who had been down the whole time, had a wide smirk on his face.

"Well I'm glad you find this funny!" Yolie said huffing. "Now I have to rock a motion sensored doll that old people think is real while doing my physics homework." She sighed clearly exhausted.

"Here give the baby to me." Ken said reaching out for the doll. "You've got to breathe, Yolie. You've been stressing yourself out too much with work, school, a screaming doll, and your sick friend. You're going to have a mental breakdown."

"Thanks." Yolie said smiling sheepishly at the boy. "You're my savior." She handed the doll to Ken who sat next to her rocking it.

Davis snikered and looked up at Tk who was also smirking. Yolie looked up nervously at the boys not wanting them to mention her crush on Ken and make things awkward so Tk changed the subject for her sake.

"Iz what are you doing on that computer?" He asked looking over at the boy who was typing on his laptop.

"I'm looking at a college site to see when they send out acceptance letters." He said simply.

"Oh some fancy IV league school?" Yolie asked.

"No actually this isn't an IV league school but it's great for computer programming studies." Izzy said still not looking up at them.

"Where is it?" Tk asked half surprised.

Izzy sighed finally looking up. "Promise not to say anything?" He looked over at Davis. "In all seriousness."

"We swear." Tk said answering for the boy who had a fake insulted look on his face.

"It's a college near the one Mimi wants to go to. I didn't want to say anything in case one of us didn't get in and I wanted to surprise her but I'm planning on staying close. She automatically assumed I was going far away, I don't know why, but she did. Anyway I think that's part of the reason she broke up with me." He said looking back down at the computer.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Yolie said dreamily. "You should tell Mimi. She's probably cry in happiness."

"I'm not telling her anything until I know for sure I got in. Besides she's still being stubborn about everything." Izzy said shrugging.

"That's Mimi for you." Tk said sighing then spoke again when he saw Sora walking over. "Speaking of which, where is Mimi?"

"She stayed outside for a few. I guess she needed some air." Sora said answering as she took her seat again.

"I'll go get her." Yolie said standing up. "I'm going stir crazy anyway."

"We noticed."

"Shut up, Davis." The girl said glaring. "Here Ken I'll take the doll, thank you."

"No problem." He said giving her a smile.

Yolie blushed and turned away heading off to get Mimi.

...

"I'm pretty sure we haven't moved in an hour." Jill said looking out the window at the pouring rain.

"I'm pretty sure the fact that it's trenchal downpours isn't helping either." Matt said sighing.

"What happens if it starts to flood really high?" The girl asked still staring out the window.

"We die."

"Not funny, I don't want to drown." She pulled back her seat and unbuckled her seat belt looking in the back of his car. "What's this?"

"You're nosy." Matt commented but he was joking with her.

Jill shrugged as she put the photo album she found in her hands and opened it. "Aww is that you? You were so cute! What happened?"

"Haha"

She smiled. "I'm joking. You're still cute, Matt. Anyway is that Tk and your parents?"

"Yeah that was before they got divorced."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was for the best. They were always fighting anyway."

"Still it must have sucked."

"Yeah." Matt shrugged. "But I'm not the only one in this car with a not so wonderful family life."

"Yeah but I was never seperated from family." The girl said. "I feel kind of bad with all my complaining when I see this."

He smiled slightly. "Don't." Then leaned in and kissed Jill on the cheek. The girl blushed and just stared at the rain smiling.

...

"Kids."

The group turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Kamyia facing them.

"Tai just got out of surgery and is in recovery. He's doing well but is still asleep. Sora, hunny, you can go see him if you'd like." Mrs. Kamyia said smiling at the girl.

"Thank you Mrs. Kamyia." Sora said feeling relief flood her body as she got up and headed towards Tai.

"How's Kari?" Tk asked worried.

"She's still in surgery but we'll let you know when she gets out." Mr. Kamyia said.

"Thanks." Tk said sighing and looking at the clock as time continued to pass slowly.

...

A/n - I think this was a somewhat quicker update than before. I'm trying haha. And I'll try to make the next one quicker too. I home this chapter is longer then the others ones because I know they've been short lately. Anyway please review :D.

Reviewers Corner:

ElDemonio - Haha I know the tension is getting to them!

Drake-el - thank you I hadn't noticed that. my grammar isn't always the best, I don't have spell check on this computer.

JohnP87 - Lol a crab apple. Hadn't heard that one before. Thanks!

Bigbigmistyfan - I don't plan to kill Tai haha.

Novelistofthesky - True and thank you!

Dracula-key - lol there's no plans for it.

MegumiFire - That's alright I look forward to when you do review! Thank you!

Koumiloccness - Thanks!

Thank you guys! I appreciate it and sticking with me with longer updating processes now!


	23. Smashed

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Mimi?"

The girl turned and faced Yolie teary eyed. "I don't know what to do Yolie...Sora tells me I'm making a huge mistake but I mean I'm just saving myself from heartbreak right?"

Yolie shrugged. "I really don't know."

"Ugh what am I supposed to do? This whole situation is so confusing!"

"Go with your gut?" Yolie suggested walking up to her friend. "That's all I can really tell you. Or...no with your heart."

"Corny enough?" Mimi joked then turned back to face the rain. "I think I just need some time to think...I haven't exactly had any of that."

"Why don't we go get some get well soon presents for Kari and Tai?" Yolie suggested. "Nothing clears your mind better than a good shopping trip."

Mimi smirked. "You know me so well. Let's go!"

"Okay just let me text Ken so he knows where we went..."

"You know that kid spends an awful lot of time around you when he has some other girl he supposedly likes more." Mimi said putting on her sweatshirt getting ready to run through the rain to her car.

"Shut up." Yolie said putting her phone away and heading to the car with her.

...

Sora sighed as she sat next to a sleeping Tai. "You're a pain you know..." She shook her head. "When I first met you all you did was chase after me and now I have to do the chasing. I have to say it's a big pain." She joked.

"Anyway now it's time to wake up because unlike you I'm not so paitent. And I've spend enough time in the waiting room worried as hell. Yes I am worried even though you think I like my stupid ex-boyfriend better which I clearly don't because I'm here. I mean why can't you get it through that thick head of hair of yours and just forgive me. Because I'm sorry! I really am, I'm sorry, Tai..." She whispered wiping a tear that was falling on her face.

"I forgive you..." A voice whispered and Sora looked up shocked.

"Tai!" She screamed hugging him. "You're okay and...you forgive me!"

"Were you insulting my hair?" He smirked but looked exhausted.

"You would be too if you looked in a mirror right now." She joked.

"Whatever..." He said smiling and slightly closing his eyes. "How's Kari?"

"She's still in surgery." Sora said. "They had to take out part of your liver before they could give it to her, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well hows everyone else?"

"Matt and Jill are stuck in traffic. There's a huge storm outside so it's bad for driving so there's a back up. Everybody else is in the waiting room. I think. Well Mimi might still be outside..."

"Why is Mimi standing in the rain?"

"Long story..."

Tai just nodded and sighed.

"Why don't you go back to sleep. You need your rest you just had major surgery." Sora said seriously. "Get some sleep when you wake up Kari will be out of surgery."

"Fine."

"Wait one more thing."

"What?"

"Do you really forgive me?"

Tai smiled. "Yes i really forgive you."

"I love you Tai."

"I love you too Sora."

...

"So do you like Yolie or what?" Davis asked suspiciously. "Because if you and your girlfriend are going to break up you can tell her I'm on the market."

"Davis!" Tk yelled shocked.

"Uh...why would you ask if I liked Yolie?" Ken asked awkwardly.

"Because you're sitting in a hospital waiting room because of her friend...you're here because of her. "Friends" don't come and wait at hospitals to see people they don't even know." Davis said accusingly.

"You know I came to see Mimi around a year ago in a hospital." Izzy added in thoughtfully.

"Because you were in love with her!" Davis said rolling his eyes. "And Yolie isn't the one in the hospital which is my point! You come to see your friends in the hospital not go with some girl to see _her_ friends unless you care about her."

"Davis I _have_ a girlfriend." Ken pointed out.

"And Tk over here has a pet fish what are we getting at?"

"His name is Sheldon." Tk said.

"Look I don't know why you're asking me this. I have a girlfriend, I like my girlfriend." Ken told him.

"Then why do you sound like you're trying to convince yourself?" Davis pointed out again.

"You know things are bad when Davis starts making sense..." Izzy said making Tk laugh.

Ken looked down nervously. He felt more confused then ever.

...

"Oh my god are you serious? We just go out of traffic and now we're back in it?" Jill yelled. "The downpours have stopped what is this?"

"It looks like there was an accident..." Matt commented turning his head to see up ahead.

"But we're sooo close to the hospital..." The girl hit her head on the dashboard in her frustration.

"I know. We'll get around it soon."

Jill sighed and looked out the window. "Ehh that's too bad it looks like a really nice car..."

Matt looked towards what she was looking at. "That looks like Mimi's car..."

...

A/n - really short chapter but I was lucky I was able to update at all this weekend and I need to try and update my other story too. I'll try to make the next one longer because I feel bad. Anyway please review!

Reviewers Corner:

Koumiloccness - We can all still support them :D

Dracula-key - haha yup

Elle-l - thanks!

JohnP87 - haha first the storm and now? thanks!

Drake-el - color pages? huh? lol

El Demonio - If I knew I'd be a millionaire.

Bigbigmistyfan - yes she is stubborn

Thank you!


	24. Picking up the pieces

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Yeah but there...there are alot of cars like that...right?" Jill asked nervously.

"Maybe..." Matt said feeling the worry rise in him. "Plus Mimi is at the hospital with the others."

"That's right so it can't be her car!" Jill said but it sounding like she was more trying to convince herself.

"Right..." Matt said quietly but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was her car.

"Maybe we should pull over in case..."

Matt looked over at the girl and nodded in agreement. He looked around then pulled the car over away from the traffic jam.

The two were able to see a better view of the police cars from the side and both hearts were beating in fear.

"Okay well get out of the car together." Jill said as a solution. She looked over at Matt. "It will be okay, no matter what...we'll get through this."

The boy looked over and nodded slowly opening the door of the car. The two stepped out, grabbed hands, and headed over to the scene. The closer they got the slower the world seemed to move around them.

Matt felt like everything was in a daze, this couldn't be happening. They were all going through enough right now. He felt himself stop moving and looked over at the girl next to him.

"Mimi! Yolie!" Jill screamed letting go of Matt and running towards the two girls.

...

"Kari?"

The girl smiled softly a weak shine sparkling in her eyes. "I was wondering when you were going to come around."

"Your parents get first dibs on seeing you." Tk said smirking and pulling up a seat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just tired."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No." She told him sternly. "Have you seen Tai?"

"No but Sora has. I guess things worked out and he forgave her." Tk smiled brightly. "See things are coming around."

"Weirdly. Let's face it our lifes are strange." Kari commented.

"Yeah...but we've pushed past everything. Erin, our friends problems, this...everything." He said quietly. "Kari there's something I have to tell you..."

"What?"

"Kari...I..."

"Oh Tai's going to be so happy to hear you're awake!" A voice said excitedly through the doorway.

Tk groaned and Kari gave him a look saying 'Just wait a minute.'

"Thanks I'm glad to hear he's doing well too." Kari said smiling brightly.

"Yeah well if he stays in bed and stops trying to get up then things will continue to go well." She rolled her eyes.

"That's Tai..." Kari said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. Anyway I'm going to go tell the others you're okay and awake." She smiled and waved leaving the room.

"Anyway...before we were interrupted...I was saying that..." Tk continued.

"Um Miss Kamyia sorry to interrupt but we need to check your vitals." A nurse said coming in annoying Tk some more.

...

"You okay?" Jill asked running up to Yolie who was holding her baby project.

"Yeah just a few cuts and bruises but I'm fine." Yolie said. "What are you guys doing here?""

"We got stuck in traffic and saw Mimi's car. Where is she?" Matt said stepping over towards the two girls.

"She's over there, I think she hit her head so they're checking her out." Yolie said pointing over towards the direction of Mimi.

"Thanks." Matt said heading over to the girl. "Hey Mimi you okay?" He bent down next to her.

She was crying. "Matt?"

"The one and only."

"Can you call Izzy?"

"Yeah sure. Hey it's okay, everythings going to be okay." Matt said taking out his phone as he tried to comfort her.

"No it's not." She said crying some more.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because I can't see."

"Huh?"

"Everything's black Matt."

...

"Hey do you think I can do a wheely on this thing?" Tai asked as Sora pushed him out of his room in a wheel car.

"I think if you do then you're going to fall and the only reason you won't have brain damage is because that thick head of hair you have will cusion your fall." Sora commented bringing him over to Izzy, Davis, and Ken. "You guys haven't gotten a hold of the others?"

"I've tried calling Yolie like three times and she hasn't answered." Ken said frusturated.

"Weird..." Izzy commented as his phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Yolie being quiet is rare..." Davis said thoughtfully.

"Okay yeah thanks, Matt." Izzy said hanging up the phone. "They're both fine except there's something wrong with Mimi..." He trailed off nervously.

"What do you mean they're both fine? Why wouldn't they be?" Ken asked concerned.

"Mimi crashed her car in the storm." Izzy said fidgeting nervously. "He wouldn't tell me what's wrong with her over the phone. He said she was fine but didn't tell me what was wrong? Why would he do that?"

"How's Yolie?" Ken asked avoiding Izzy's nervous remarks.

"Fine but why would Mimi drive in that storm anyway! Is she crazy?" Izzy get asking nervously.

"We should just buy a room out here." Tai said sighing. "We're in this place enough."

"Tai!" Sora yelled.

"Why do we have such bad luck?" Davis asked shaking his head. "What do you think Ken? Ken?"

"Huh?" The boy turned his head confused. "Oh I don't know. Um I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay." Davis said watching him walk away. "I guess I'll go tell Kari and Tk." He got up.

...

"Okay." Tk sighed smiling at her now that the nurse had left. "Now back to what I was saying..."

"Tk!"

"WHAT!" The blonde boy yelled clearly annoyed.

"Wow!" Davis said putting his hands up. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Can it wait!" Tk asked aggravated. "Can't you see I'm trying to tell Kari I love her!"

Davis shut up and smirked. "Well I think you just did. Anyway now I have to tell you something important come on!" He grabbed the flustered blonde boy's shirt and pulled him outside.

...

"Mimi!" Izzy jumped up and rushed over to her as the paramedics brought her in. He followed them staying with the young girl.

"What happened?" Tk asked as he came up to the scene with Davis.

"The rain was too much." Yolie said walking up with Jill. "The car crashed but the paramedics said she should be okay, she was just having trouble seeing..."

"This is becoming a tad ridiculous." Matt commented the walked over to Tai and gave him a brotherly hug. "Good to see you're doing well dude."

"Thanks man." Tai said looking around and taking a deep breath. "More waiting?"

"More waiting." Davis said sitting down.

...

A/n - I know this chapter was kind of rushed. Sorry but I'm trying to fit everything into two more chapters. I want to finish these two stories because I'm more inspired with the two ideas I have for my other stories. The descriptions of them are in my profile if you want to choose which one you'd rather read first or at all and you can message me and I'll do the story majority want. Anyway thanks and review.

Reviewers Corner:

Arandomguy227 - no they can't and haha yeah I just threw that in.

DephsXylex - yeah I know. yup it is a kenyako forming

Koumiloccness - yup!

M-intheclouds - haha yeah good old sheldon...

AeroAngemon - Yeah I know I am and no worries!

Dracula-key - she is...pretty much

JadeBrycin2116 - lol everyone loves Tk's fish...

Drake-El - yup

JohnP87 - thanks

Digimonfan4ever101 - thanks :D

Bigbigmistyfan - haha yeah he is

ElDemonio - haha yup

Thanks you guys!


	25. Moving On

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Then he took off and no one has seen him since." Davis said telling Yolie about Ken taking off.

"He must hate me. Who wants to be friends with someone with this much drama in their lives."

Davis gave her a look.

"Besides you, Davis." Yolie said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I guess that's the end of me and Ken's friendship."

"Disfunctional Yolie scares another away." Davis joked with a smirk on his face and Yolie hit him in the arm.

"Yolie?"

The two turned to see Ken standing in front of them.

"K..ken." The girl said nervously. "Hey I thought you left."

"No I just had to go do something." The boy said quietly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

He looked over at Davis. "Maybe alone?"

Davis sat there looking at him until Yolie turned and gave him a 'leave' look. "Oh sorry."

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Yolie asked nervously.

"First of all are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"Yeah _I'm_ fine, Mimi's having some complications but I think she's going to be okay." Yolie told him. "Anyway tell me, what's going on?"

"Well...I broke up with Megan." He said quietly.

"What? Why?" Yolie asked truly shocked at what he had just said. "Everything was going great between you guys, I saw it on the date..."

"You got hurt."

"Huh?" Yolie gave him a strange look. "Ken you're making absolutly no sense."

"I freaked Yolie!" He told her seriously. "I realized how scared I was and how...how much I like you."

"What?"

"I knew this was happening...but I didn't want to admit it. I mean I had a girlfriend! You're not supposed to fall for others when you have a girlfriend! I thought being friends would be fine but it wasn't. And when I found out you could be hurt...I realized dating Megan was wrong."

For the first time in her life Yolie had nothing else to say. She stood their in shock. He dumped Megan for _her_? How was that even possible.

"You're making me nervous. You're not speaking...which is scary in itself." Ken said awkwardly.

"I...but...huh?" Yolie managed to say. "You like _me_?"

"Yeah that's what I said."

"Oh...wow...oh my god!" Yolie broked out into a smile. "You like me!...I mean oh that's cool."

Ken couldn't help but smile at the girl. He walked over to her and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry I took so long."

She smiled as he leaned it to kiss her but Davis interuppted.

"Oh my god Ken move back before you accidently kiss Yolie!" Davis shouted across the room only to recieve a death glare from Yolie.

"Davis!" Jill whispered at the boy. "You just ruined everything!"

"And we're surprised?" Matt commented sarcastically rolling his eyes then looked at his brother who was standing there nervously. "Tk what's up with you? You've been in a daze since you left Kari's room."

"Yeah he told Kari he loved her." Davis said tossing some chips in his mouth from the bag he got out of the vending machine.

"What?" Matt and Jill shouted in union.

"Then he ran out like Matt when he see's clowns." Davis added eating some more chips.

Matt blushed in front of Jill. "They make me nervous..."

The girl just smiled and shook her head. "Well what are you waiting for go back in there!"

"I can't go back in there she probably thinks I'm crazy!" Tk told her.

"Or she feels the same way." Jill said smiling brightly. "Go back in there!"

"I don't know..." Tk said slowly.

"Well you can't hide out here forever." Matt said sighing.

"He's right..." Jill said sighing. "And neither can I." She looked at Matt. "Maybe I should call my Mom, fix things before they get worse."

"Well you both will have to face the truth eventually." Matt said shrugging. "I'm here for you."

Jill nodded getting up. "Okay Tk you go in there and talk to Kari while I go confront my mom. Mine's scarier so no excuses."

Tk sighed getting up. "Fun..."

...

Kari was getting annoyed sitting in this room waiting to find out what the heck was going on. She felt a sigh of relief when she saw her door open. "Finally what's going...Tk." She felt herself blush slightly.

"Hey...sorry about the...you know outburst earlier." He sat down in the chair next to her bed. "I was just annoyed."

"Did you mean it?"

Tk smiled. "Of course I meant it. I've been trying to tell you that."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah because I love you too, Tk." She said smiling brightly.

"You do?"

"Obviously." She sighed. "I'm just happy things seem to be getting better."

"Yeah about that..." Tk sighed ready to tell her everything going on outside the room.

...

"Jillian!" Jill turned to see her mom running towards her. She had called her and told her where she was. She was done running.

"Hey mom."

"Do you have any idea how worried everyone's been? How could you do something so stupid!"

"Let me speak mom!" Jill said seriously. "Look I hated the way I was being treated. I'm growing up. I left to make a point, if I can't have some freedom...then when I turn eighteen I'll be out of that house and visits won't be frequent. I need to have freedom. I need to be able to see who I want."

"Jillian please...I am looking out for your best interests..."

"By making me unhappy?" The girl asked.

Jill's mother sighed. "I can't deal with these rebellions anymore, Jillian."

"Then can we come up with a compromise?" Jill asked. "Something to make the both of us somewhat happy."

"Will you come home?" Her mother asked seriously. "And stay home?"

"Yeah." Jill told her. "But I'm not giving up Matt." Her mother rolled her eyes. "Mom..."

"Fine. But there will be curfews and rules and..."

"Thank you!" Jill said smiling. "That's all I ever wanted. I guess things can work out after all."

...

"Izzy?" Tai asked as his friend walked out of the emergancy room. He was still sitting in a wheelchair and Sora was next to him.

"How is she?" Sora asked worried.

Izzy looked up sadly.

"Izzy?" Sora urged.

"She's blind."

...

A/n - Sorry about the late update I've been extremely busy. The next chapter is the last so it'll probably be out by the end of the week. Please review and thanks!

Reviewers Corner:

Koumiloccness - thanks

WynterSoldier - thank you I'm glad you like it!

No name - haha yeah very dramatic

ElDemonio - haha yup well at least he said it

HCOloveexx - thanks!

Tonsostuff - thank you.

Bigbigmistyfan - thanks for the vote :D

DephsXylex - yup now only one haha. thanks for voting.

Dracula-key - Davis has a way of making things more complicated lol.

JohnP87 - thank you!

M-intheclouds - yes they do :)

AeroAngemon - no worries and thanks!

Thank you all so much!


	26. And Life Goes On

*Discliamer - I don't own digimon.

_Kari's POV_

"What do you think it would taste like if I put ketchup on my pizza?" Davis asked eyeing his food intensely.

"I think you'll vomit and then I'll vomit from seeing your vomit." Yolie replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

It has been two and a half years since I got sick, Mimi lost her eye sight, and every other type of drama you can think of occured. I can't say everything became perfect after that but it certainly did get better.

Matt dropped out of college after his band had a hit. Tk and his parents' were furious but so far everything has been going well for him. He's releasing his first cd at the end of the summer and performing a live concert in Tokyo and we all have backstage passes. Anyway him and Jill are still dating despite the more issues that arose when he dropped out of college...way to cause more problems Matt.

Davis is heading to some culinary school. Apparently he wants to sell noodles...of all the things in the world I never saw Davis as a noodle dude. But I guess it fits, mine as well study something your really good at...eating.

Yolie's in law school. She decided she wanted to be a lawyer and we decided that'd be perfect since she loves to yell and argue with people. Put it this way, she already has a summer internship and she's only going to be a sophmore in college. Her and Ken are doing great even though she had been far away in college when he was in his last year of highschool. Davis said that's what kept him sane...barely seeing her. Now Ken's going to some college to specialize in some science major that I can't for the life of me think of the name of.

Mimi spent the last of her senior year learning braille. The fact that she was blind shocked everyone but the whole incident brought her and Izzy back together so she says she doesn't regret it. Right now she's learning more about what she can study as a blind student in a special program at college. Izzy went to a close really close to Mimi's and is studying computer programing. On the side he's researching surgery's and cures for Mimi. His determination is really sweet and I think we all have alot of hope that he'll find something some day for her.

My brother is heading into his last year of college next semester along with Sora. They've been getting along better besides the fact that he ticks her off alot...it's a Tai thing though. Tai's trying to get into a pro soccer league. He's doing really well in his college league so things are looking up for him. Sora is in the communication field and wants to help people in some way. She's always been sweet like that.

As for Tk and I we've just graduated highschool and right now are celebrating getting out of that place with the others. Tk wants to write and I think I want to go into teaching but I'm not sure yet. Life has been easier on us the past couple of years and I'm just happy that I met him freshmen year. It's been years but I still love Tk. I guess your really never know what's going to happen in life.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Davis and Yolie argue over the pizza and ketchup. We were on the same beach we had been all those years ago right before my sophomore year had started and now I'm ready to head of to college in a month. It's amazing how time flys and what a rollar coaster ride life is.

Even far apart we're all still good friends and I think it will last. We've all been through so much together. We may be going different ways in life but we always manage to make sure our paths will cross. But I think the most amazing thing is that I survived the last for years and high school _did_ end.

_End of Kari's POV_

The End.

...

A/n - Thanks to all who supported me through both _High School Never Ends_ stories. I appreciated all the reviews and push to keep me writing through the writers block times and all. I decided to end this story epilogue like and all and I hope you guys enjoyed it! I plan to write some new ones in the future and have two in my profile that I want to write and am going to take readers choice on which one to write first. So if you want to vote just leave a comment in a review or pm me. I'm going to start it after I finish my other story. :D

~Kayla

Reviewers Corner:

DephsXylex - haha I got this out in less then a week! Then again I haven't updated my other story in a while, oh well. No the next one hasn't been decided until the other story is finished then I'll take the story people want the most and do that first.

Koumiloccness - Thank you and thanks for all the reviews :D

Bigbigmistyfan - I know but the ending leaves hope to whatever the readers want to happen to her.

Drake-El - oh okay lol. And thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it!

JohnP87 - I wanted a happy ending but I also wanted something to show that things don't always turn out wonderfully or as they seem. That's why I made her blind. Thank you for reviewing so much!

Dracula-key - Maybe :) I never have her really get into anything. I just have her be a pain haha. Thank you!

Eldemonio - Because life tosses yeah stuff that you least expect.

Thank you all so much for reviewing as many of you constantly reviewed to a ton of the chapters in this story and the last. It's really appreciated and I love that I had people that stuck with me through the whole story. Thank you again, you inspired me to write more!


End file.
